


Welcome to Paradise Unknown Route

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: My idea as to what Unknown's route would be like. What is Mint Eye? Magenta? How are they keeping people there? What is so wonderful about Paradise? Well I'm about to find out. Whether I wanted to or not, I received the first hand experience of Paradise, or what it truthfully was Hell. I need to escape and I'm taking him with me.





	1. Welcome to Paradise I

Four days ago I had joined be my own will a charity group called the RFA. First impressions? It seemed fine, nothing dangerous. Second impression? Everyone was nice and willing to help me. Third impression I learned of the friendly relationship each person had despite some differences. And finally, I think I’m ready to put some effort into this charity. Though I had been given the task of finding groups to attend the party I wasn’t actually sure how to go about it. The other members had given me some contacts and recommendations and without a grasp on what was going on I said yes to everyone. That night, on the fourth day since I had joined, I was talking to Seven and V who had news about the party date. That was around 11:15. Seven and I chatted for a bit after V left and shortly after Seven left the chatroom. Before I could click out my phone screen began to fritz and suddenly felt very hot. Incoherent words and symbols ran down the chatroom the sender Unknown. There were only three strings of messages that actually made sense. “I am going to corrupt you.” With that the app crashed and my phone automatically reset itself. I picked it up by the sides with two fingers placing it on the cold bathroom counter. It was blazing, alarmingly so. I watched as it struggled to turn itself on the loading icon circling and circling and circling.

That was not normal. At least my phone never did that before no matter what I was doing and opening on it. Reluctant I decided to leave it there hoping it would fix itself. Meanwhile I walked over to the computer opening the emails from the potential guests. It was late and I didn’t actually want to be stepping around fuses afraid of saying the wrong thing and losing a guest for the party. There was a lot on my shoulders and I didn’t want to let these nice people down.

Time passed and after pursuing on the computer for a while before I noticed the time reading 1am. Okay that was around two hours for the phone to do… something. Walking back to the bathroom I picked up my cell, now feeling cold, and clicked the lock button. My familiar screen lit up and quickly I input my password and let out a sigh of relief. Everything was fine, no corrupted files, no deleted files, nothing. Opening the messenger app I noticed Jaehee had been on recently. I read through her messages, a strange email had been sent to her.

I felt a feeling of fear began to form in the pit of my stomach. She was concerned saying she would send it to Luciel for further investigation. Was that a good idea? What if it contained a virus? Suddenly a rush of exhaustion overtook my body. With a loud yawn I washed my face and went to bed.

It will be fine. Nothing is going to happen.

***

That morning I noticed Zen’s chat seeing he had received the email himself. As I made myself some breakfast I noticed Jumin and Yoosung were logged in.

>       ** >: Good morning! **

I typed in as I flipped the bacon.

> **Yoosung <: Hiya! How are you today?**
> 
> **Jumin Han <: Good morning.**
> 
>   _ >: Good! I heard about the emails. Did you two get one?_
> 
> **Jumin Han <: Yes. It had the same logo and quote that Assistant Kang’s and Zen’s had. “Mint Eye, Our paradise. The place where everyone’s happy. The magenta of dreams and hopes.”**
> 
> **Yoosung <: Ugh! That’s too creepy. Paradise? Magenta? Mint Eye?**
> 
> **Jumin Han <: It is strange. I believe it’s just spam, however we must wait for Seven’s findings. I’m to cut this short but I have a morning meeting right now.**
> 
>   _ >: Okay! Have a good day and tell Elizabeth 3rd that I said hello._
> 
> **Jumin Han <: Yes I will tell her. Good day.**
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung <: Argh! I hate all this fear. I didn’t receive an email…but uh…I haven’t been on my email lately cause the spam is just too much.**
> 
>       _> : I didn’t either. Maybe only some of us got one. We haven’t heard from Seven yet so we’ll have to see._
> 
> **Yoosung <: T_T . Okay… !!! It’s already this late?!?! CRAP I have an exam today! Im sirryu! i have t gip!**

It was just me left in the chatroom. I stared at the screen waiting for what happened last night to happen again. But it never did.

POP

Startled I looked at the bacon the grease popping everywhere. “Ah damn. You’re going to start a grease fire.” I turned off the stove and grabbed a paper towel cleaning up the grease that had splattered against the stove clock and counter.

“System on.”

I looked up.

“System off.”

It was a female mechanical voice.

“System on.”

“System off.”

“System-system-system-system”

The words kept repeating over and over for twenty straight minutes, and no matter what I did, no matter how many times I called Seven it wouldn’t shut up. I tried to leave the apartment but all the doors were locked.  
“System-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooooooooon-n-n-n-n-n-n…”

There was a loud screeching noise, like rusted gears grinding against a chalk board. It rang louder and louder making me fall to the floor in agony as I covered my ears wishing for it to stop.

“System on.”

Then it all stopped. All was quite. My ears were ringing and I could feel a headache forming in my temples. There was a sickeningly sweet smell wafting in the air, almost like lavender and something that I couldn’t put my finger on. Grunting I stood up feeling my body slump in exhaustion. I glanced at the stove thankful I turned it off before all hell broke loose. I glanced at my phone noticing the screen was lit up. Seven was calling, my ears were ringing so bad I couldn’t even hear my ringtone. “Hello?!” I could feel myself screaming. “Ugh I need to open the window. This smell is so gross.” Is staggered to the couch leaning against it heavily.

“…”

“You know what Seven I can’t hear you! There was an alarm that went berserk going from system on to system off. It was torture. I think it lasted for twenty five minutes. Finally it just stopped and said system on. I think I need to buy…a bird…just no way to understand.” I paused poking my ears trying to stop the ringing. “You know I’m gonna..” I dropped the phone. My whole body felt heavy as if I were made of nothing but cement. I felt myself fall to floor like a broken puppet. Through heavy lidded eyes I could see black boots walking up to me. A hand with a spiked wristlet reached down and hung up the call. The hand then reached for my arm, picking me up like a rag doll. I could hear a sweet voice. So calming and inviting.

“Welcome to paradise.”


	2. Welcome to Paradise II

“up…ak…up!” I slowly opened my eyes. I could feel every muscle in my body scream in pain as I tried to lift myself off the cold tile floor. “…ally.” My head felt like it had been smashed into a wall. My throat was dry and swallowing felt like I was drinking dust. With a loud groan I managed to sit myself upright. The world turned rather slowly and a wave of nausea passed through me. A garble of words left my mouth trying to form the words ‘where am I’. “…oth…ing…it’s…less…” Suddenly cold water was splashed onto my face.

“Ugh!” I coughed as I felt the coolness pull away the groggy cloud over me.

“Guess I dosed you too hard when I put the drugs in the vents.” A cold male voice chuckled. “Oh well…You should be thanking me. By now that apartment is completely destroyed. Not a trace to be found. I’m sure by now those **_RFA liars_**!” The voice growled and hit something. He breathed in and out trying to compose himself. “Those liars are mourning the loss of their dear,” his voice grew closer, “beloved,” he was in front of me, “Rika impersonator burnt to a crisp.” I felt a hand grip my hair forcing me to look up. “Pwahahaha! You look utterly pathetic with your mouth hanging open like that!” He roughly threw my head down as he walked away cackling.

For a moment everything was a complete blur. Slowly I blinked my eyes wiping away the sleep that kept them closed shut. “Who…are…you?” I drawled out. The person in front of me was a pale man, no older than twenty, with albino white hair and mint green eyes. He wore a red wife beater with a black jacket than hung loosely on his shoulders. I could see a spiked wristlet on his left hand as he rubbed his neck in irritation. Why did that look familiar?

“The savior who brought you here.” He scoffed again. “I was sent to get you and some important documents.” He padded a pile of folders on a small desk. It took me a second to realize we were in a small room with no windows. The cold floor was a bright reflective grey I could see my drowsy, pale face. I looked ill. The walls were grey with not even some much of a crack in them. Behind the strange man was a door that led to a pitch black hallway. To his left was a rusted metal table where his stolen files laid upon. I leaned my head back only to feel it fall back onto something wooden. Looking behind me was a wooden chair with leather straps on the arm rests and at the base were the legs would be located. On the headrest was a leather strap dangling on the back rest.

Panic set in greasing the gears of my clogged mind. Suddenly my morning rushed back to me. “The…alarm… that was you?”

“Smart woman.”

“Th-then you kidnapped me?”

“Yup.” He smiled happily. “All to make _him_ feel like nothing but a failure. His perfection had to end someday. I bet _he_ thought it would end up with _him_ being killed. Not you. It kills me that I can’t see the look on _his_ face.”

I gasped. “Are you also…the hacker that brought me to the RFA?”

He winked. “Bingo! I’ll repeat, you’re a smart woman.” He sighed and ruffled his white hair with slight wisps of orange. “Yeah…the idea was that you would be there to unlock the damn place. But jeez I didn’t think you’d make that much of an impact on them. Still it all works out in my favor. I got the files, you make a great addition, and that idiot Luciel can feel the utter remorse of having your death on his hands.” He threw his head back with a maniacal laughter. “To think. If he would have answered your phone calls before the siren went off, you’d be alive and laughing with your idiot friends.”

“You hate Seven that much?”

His eyes darkened. “Don’t you ever say that idiot, dumb, ANNOYING, LYING  BASTARDS NAME EVER AGAIN!” He grabbed me by the hair pulling me into a standing position. “AHAHAHAHAAAA! This STUPID girl is going to join the paradise because _YOU_ couldn’t save her fast enough!!!” He shoved me into the chair, my neck snapping back hitting the headrest right in the back of my head. “She’s here because of you _Luciel_!!” The name Luciel left his lips as if it was poison to him. His eyes locked onto mine, his attention back on me. “I was abandoned by him and now the same fate will happen to you. He’ll leave you. Forget you about you. Throw you away like trash because that’s exactly what you are. Trash like me!”

I struggled to stand up trying to avoid his grasp on my wrists as he attempted to tie me down. But this man was fast. He strapped in right wrist so tight I could feel the leather dig deep into my skin. I swung my left arm. He swiftly caught my wrist and with both hands twisted it to the right causing me to follow with it.

“One wrong move and this wrist will be nothing but a limp, useless, appendage!”

“L-let go!!”

He twisted it to the far left, I could feel my bones strain to stay together, and slammed it onto the arm rest as he strapped the other strap. I was in an immense pain. My muscles were screaming for rest, my head was pounding in pain and I’m pretty sure I could feel blood running down my neck, I felt nauseous as if in any moment I would retch up whatever was left of yesterdays dinner, but despite all that I flailed my legs about. Kicking and swiping trying to keep him away.

He could see the pain twisted in my face and laughed. “You think _that_ hurts?”

With swift precision movements he dodged my flailing growing closer to strapping down my legs. I had to aim. Three places, his knees, his shins, or his groin. One of those could at least stagger him.

I kicked with my right leg.

I missed.

I kicked again with right.

I missed.

I grunted in anger as I kicked with my left hitting him square in the knee. I could see it bend inward as he fell back with a surprised yell. “You.” He growled as he struggled to stand up. “You are irritating.” He used the rusted table as leverage as he stood up. There was a broken pipe on the table. He gripped one end as he dragged the metal against the metal. Walking up to me he raised the bar and struck my knee.

“GAAAAH!!!!” I felt something crack. Through my jeans I could see blood pouring out and white fragments tearing through the fabric. I threw my head forward sobbing as my wrists struggled to break free.

He tied my legs up and limped towards the files picking them up and taking a light breather.

“You…” I sobbed. “You don’t know what Seven’s been through.”

He turned to me. “Stop saying that FUCKING NAME!” He limped towards the door. “Now SIT THERE and be a good girl!” With labored breathing he disappeared into the hallway. Heavy footsteps began to approach from the opposite way the man left.

Three men entered the room. I only assumed they were men for there was no distinctive way to tell. They wore long grey cloaks that reached floor covering their entire bodies. On there faces were grey masks with no mouths, black holes for eyes, and a mint colored third eye on the forehead. On the bottom of the mask were two air compressors like that you would see on a gas mask. They wore black gloves and each one seemed to be holding a briefcase. Simultaneously they placed their briefcases on the table.

“Welcome to paradise.” They said in unison. The masks they wore distorted their voices making them sound mechanical, almost cold and unfeeling.

The three men bowed. There was a short one, a stubby one, and one of average build. The shorter one spoke first. “You are lucky. You’ve been saved from that dirty, sin infested world. You must praise Magenta.”

The average one spoke next. “Magenta is a Goddess. Praise Magenta! She is the Goddess of all things pure in the cruel, corrupted, ugly world. Praise Magenta! She wishes for all her children to be cleansed. Praise Magenta!” He raised his hands in the air chanting in some strange language.

The stubby one walked behind me grabbing my forehead and pulled me back hard enough to slam the back of my head into the head rest as he strapped down my head forcing me to face forward. “We must cleanse you. First we must let you dream. Dream of the beauty of paradise.

The shorter one opened a briefcase. He pulled out a two inch syringe. It had to be half an inch thick.

“W-what are you doing?” I finally spoke.

“Cleansing you.” The average one answered.

The shorter man picked up a bottle with a red liquid and filled the syringe to about 3 mL. He tapped the base making the air travel downward and squeezed some of the liquid out before walking towards me. “Dream. Of paradise.” The stubby man forced my eyes open as I screamed for them to let me go. The needle grew closer as the short one aligned it with my left pupil.

The average man began to scream. “PRAISE MAGENTA PRAISE MAGENTA!!!”

“STOOOP! NOOO!” There was an excruciating pain. I could see the needle in my eye. I could feel it touching the fragile veins and suddenly all I could see out of my left eye was red. I could feel some of it leaking out. Through the reflective floor I could see the blood colored liquid drip down from my pupil and watched it roll down my cheek as my body spasmed in shock.

“PRAISE MAGENTA! PRAISE MAGENTA!”

***

I felt my body jolt as my hands brushed over crumbling brown dirt. I was in a room with red florescent lights barely fighting away the darkness. There was rubble everywhere and smell of something decaying. I sat up and looked near my hands. Something was written in blood.

**“They’re watching.”**


	3. Welcome to Paradise III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers? Yes.

“You’re awake.” I bolted up at the sound of a male voice. “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m not here to hurt you.” I could see a tall man with raven black hair wearing ragged clothing, behind him was a woman who seemed to be talking to herself.

“Who-“

“We’re just like you. We’re here to feel paradise.” He knelt down and smiled as he discreetly brushed away the warning message. “We’ve been put through trial after trial but soon, we’ll be in paradise.”

“Whose she?”  

The man looked back. “That’s my wife, Irene. This place has taken quite the toll on her.” He looked back at me, his mint colored eyes widened in fear. His face was dirty with small scratches across his lips and eyes. His nose looked like it had broken several times as it leaned to the right. “My name is Joseph. I think…”

“What?”

“It’s just that…we’ve been waiting for paradise so long, I just can’t even remember…” He rubbed his tired eyes. “Oh…you’re eyes look blurry. That means they injected you with the pain reducer.”

“The what?”

“It’s a medicine that they put in your eyes, it seems to target the part of your brain that feels pain and kills its cells. I think at least. It’s not perfect and has some side effects.”

I touched the bottom of my eye lid. My eyes darted to my shattered knee, there was a splint and some gauze rapped around my leg but I couldn’t feel a thing. “S-side effects?”

“I’ve seen some people loose their sight all together. Others get discoloration in their eyes, some even had blown up pupils. But, you don’t feel pain so I guess it’s just a price you have to pay.”

“It dulls…all pain?”

He smiled and sat down next to me as his wife rocked back and forth on her heels. “I feel like it does. When we came here we felt nothing but pain. But after they put the medicine in” he looked up and smiled, “well, we just feel much better.” There was a sound, like electricity shutting off, and suddenly the man stood up and ran to his wife. “They’re resetting the system. Listen girl, don’t let their nonsense get to you. Irene calm down keep listening to the sound of my voice.” He soothed his wife.

“W-what’s going on?”

“What I said was true, that damn medicine they put in your eyes dulls pain so that way they can brainwash you into joining their fucking cult. But listen here, they’ll do more. They’ll do so much more.”

The wife began sputtering nonsense.

“It’s okay Irene. It’s okay.” He patted her hair. “Focus on my voice. They won’t convert us okay?”

I looked around the rubble room, the floors were covered in dirt, there was a line of at least twenty cots and across from that a wall of boxes that must have read ‘supplies’ it was hard to read from this distance. In front of me was nothing but broken cement, frayed electrical wires, and steel rods for holding a building up. “W-what did they do to her?”

“My wife…she…” He picked her up carrying her rag doll like body to one of the cots. “We…we came here to find solace.” He confessed. “Our daughter was killed by a drunk driver. He was an important businessman so the whole incident was brushed under the rug.” He placed Irene gently on the bed on kissed her forehead. “So we came here and-“

There was a buzzing sound. Joseph straightened up and smiled at me. “So for now you just choose a place to sleep! When they’re ready they’ll come get you.”

“J-Joseph?”

“So just relax for now, think of how great it will be to live in paradise!” With that he knelt before his wife holding her hand and muttering for her to only listen to his voice. I limped towards a cot and placed myself on the bed. The bed smelled of unwashed bodies and something metallic. Even though I couldn’t feel the pain in my knee, or the back of my head, I could still feel the exhaustion coursing through my body.

I must have dozed off, my dreams were nothing but the visions of death, the chair they strapped me in, and Mint Eye. I could hear a loud alarm when suddenly the doors opened and another woman was thrown in. Behind her was one of those ME followers with the grey cloaks and grey colored masks. “Joseph.” The distorted voice cut through. “It’s time to eliminate that pain inside you.”

Joseph stood up, a pained smile forced on his face. “Shit.” I could hear him mutter as he walked past me. Just as loudly the doors closed and the room turned back into an emergency red. I didn’t see it before but on the walls was the words Paradise, Mint Eye, Believe, No Pain. I felt my skin prickle at the thought of paradise. It sounded good.

“Magenta…Magenta…” The woman walked towards me, her eyes were watering and her muscles seemed to be spasming causing her to stumble as she walked. “Y-y-y-you are here f-f-f-for paradise?” Her red hair was matted almost making her look like witch. She was older, at least in her late forties as she took a seat on the cot opposite of me. “I-I-I can f-fe-feel paradise. It’s g-go-golden doors are almost in my grasp. Th-they told me!” She smiled.

“I don’t want to join paradise.” I glared at the wall of propaganda. “Hell. It’s not even paradise this room is like a purgatory for hell.”

She swayed. “Wh-what-what did you just say?” He eyes twitched and suddenly she began scratching at her face. “Y-y-you don’t want to j-join!? Y-you’re just like those others that u-used to be here! B-but me and A-alex took care of th-those non-b-b-believers!” She stood up. Her eyes were wide and she had a crazed look in them.

“D-dont’!” Irene called out from her bed. “She doesn’t know.”

“Sh-sh-she doesn’t believe!”

“She will.” Irene laughed. Her voice was hoarse and strained.

“Y-you be-better.” The woman staggered off, her torso lurched forward and backward as her head lulled to the side. I could see Irene lifting her limp body off the bed and slowly she made her way towards me.

Her blonde hair stuck to her neck with sweat as she dragged her left foot behind her. “You better watch what you say.” She glared as she struggled to stand in one place. I helped her into another cot as she let out a shaky breath. “Paradise isn’t attainable for everyone because the world out there doesn’t understand it yet. That’s why they have to cleanse us to help us understand.”

I bit my lip praying that whatever came out of my mouth wouldn’t result in that other woman lashing out on me. “But what about Joseph?”

“Jo…seph…” Her eyes fixated on the door. “Help me Joseph. Help me Joseph. Help! Help! HELP!”

“O-Okay calm down! Calm down.” I struggled to stand as I shook her shoulders gently. “It’s okay Irene. He’ll be back.”

“They took him. Theytookhimtheytookhimtheytookhim…” She mumbled. “I don’t want…para…” Her eyes glazed over and suddenly she was panting heavier. “Paradise…” Drool started to roll down her chin. “Haa haaa. Paradise makes you happy.” She laid back on the bed and started giggling. “Let’s go to paradise. I love paradise. I love it.” She clutched her chest and buried her face into a dirty pillow. “Haa haaa…”

I backed away slowly as she panted and mumbled over and over again how much she loved paradise.

Hours passed until eventually the alarms barred once again and Joseph was thrown into the room. He looked dazed and his eyes kept darting back and forth looking at each word on the walls. “You.” The man behind him spoke. “It’s your turn. _He_ wants to see you personally.”

I was looked back at the three, Irene was asleep her body restless as it battled a nightmare, the other woman was doing something near the far wall too far for me to see, and Joseph…he laid there looking at me as he struggled to keep his body upright. We locked eyes and for a moment a look of intelligence glazed over him. It was only for a second but I knew, Joseph was still there. He wouldn’t give in.

I was led into a room of computer screens lined up against the right wall, to my left was s singular mirror reflecting the screens. The man who brought me here was stood there with his back to me. “They’re denying that your dead.” He laughed as he pointed at a screen in the middle of his desk. I could see, though fuzzy, the chat room screen. So he was reading our messages. “Look here, that young one is lashing out on V. And here,” he pointed to another computer with past logs, “look, when they learned of your ‘death’ they went crazy.” I could only see one chat clearly before he scrolled through.

_[707] >:_ The…the system went off.

_[Jumin Han] >:_ What are you talking about?

_[Jaehee] >: _What system?

_[707] >:_ As a security measure Rika had me set up a bomb inside the apartment.

_[Jaehee] >:_ A bomb?!

_[Jumin Han] >: _You said it went off…

_[707] >: _I got here as fast as I could. I really tried to I swear.

_[Jumin Han] >: _What happened to her?! Is she safe?!

_[707] >:_ The whole floor is on fire.

_[Jaehee] >:_ Oh my god…

_[707] >:_ I didn’t make it on time. I should’ve answered her call!! But I was doing something for the agency! If I had just-

“Isn’t it funny?” He scrolled faster going through each chatroom. Words of anger, hate, and confusion scrolled up and up. He looked back at me, his mint colored eyes widened in slight surprise. “Why are you crying?”

I looked away as I wiped my tears. “I need to talk to them.”

“I agree.” He smiled. “And I have a perfect idea on how to inform them.” Before I could even react he grabbed me by the wrists tossing me onto his chair. He reached over me grabbing the rope on his desk and began to tie around my hands binding each wrist to the arm rests. “You’re legs are going to have to be spread open.” His voice was dark and quickly he locked my ankles behind the legs of the rolling chair. I felt my heart pounding in fear. I couldn’t close my legs if I wanted to and the rope dug deep into my wrists causing them to bleed. “Don’t struggle so much. You’re only making the ropes rub your skin raw.” He warned.

“What are you planning to do?”

“I want to show them how much you love paradise.” He pulled out my phone from his back pocket. “So be a good girl and show them.” With his other hand he pulled out a pill bottle and tossed a few into his mouth followed by a swig of water. Grabbing my cheeks with his thumb and index finger he pitched slightly making my mouth open. Feeling his lips connect with mine I struggled to pull away. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt the pills and water pour into my mouth. The pills dissolved and reluctantly I swallowed. “Oh? What a good girl.” He chuckled as he moved away, a mixture of saliva and water ran down his chin before he quickly rubbed it away with the back of his hand. “Now let’s show them how much you love this place.” A word automatically raised to my mind. Mint Eye.

I could feel my heart speeding up. My body felt warm and something was stirring in the pit of my stomach. I tried to rub my legs together feeling strange but the restraints kept me from moving. Heavy gasps left my body as I felt tears began to roll down my cheeks.

“That’s a good face.” The light on my phone went off momentarily dazing me.

“Ung…” I tried to move my body the backs of my legs hitting the edge of the chair as I struggled to release this growing lust inside me.

“What made you feel this way?” He chuckled moving a strand of hair out of my face.

“Mnnnn.” I dug my nails into the plastic arm rest. “St-stop…”

“Hmm? That’s not an answer.” His eyes were half lidded as he took another picture. The room lit up for a split second dazing me. “Maybe I should up the dose?” He moved aside, there was a mirror behind him that reflected the Mint Eye logo. “So, what made you feel this way?”

“M…mi…” I couldn’t say it. I shouldn’t say it. But it felt good, too good. If I say it I know I’ll want to believe it. “Min…” I bit my tongue. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it.

“Hummm. That’s irritating. Okay I’ll just make you say it.” He moved in front of me, the logo still within eye level, “Open wide~” And poured more pills into my mouth. He poured the water into his mouth and placed his lips over mine. The physical contact felt too good. Even just a little I couldn’t help but feel my body shake. I could feel his hands ghosting over mine, it was like electricity was washing over my. As soon as the pills ran down my throat I could feel his tongue entralge with mine for a split second.

“Aaah…” I felt my body spasm as my back arched off the back rest. My movements felt like they were being slowed down by time. “No! No! No!” I could feel my hips slam into the seat.

“Now then. Who made you feel this way?” 

“Ngha ah! Ah! I can’t. My body…feels weird…” I thrashed my head around trying to fight this uncomfortable yet pleasurable feeling in between my legs.

“Say it.” He chuckled.

“M…Mint Eye. Pr-aaah!-Praise Magenta! AAAHH…” My body shook in pleasure as I felt a release of warmth in my body. I could see white and hear nothing but my own moans of pleasure.

“Yes…that’s right.” I could hear his voice somewhere in the distance.

“S-Seven will—”

“Ha ha ha. Stop using that idiotic name.” He growled.

“He’ll find you.”

I could feel my body being lifted off the chair. “I pray he does.”


	4. Welcome to Paradise IV

I had awoken in a white room with a television screen on the ceiling. “Mint Eye Magenta” kept spinning on the screen reminding me of the hell I had been thrown in. “She’s awake Joseph.” I heard a sweet voice call out.

“Oh good.” Suddenly I saw Joseph standing over me. “Ha ha ha…We were wondering how long you’d be out.”

“Wh-where am I?”

“The next step towards paradise.” He smiled. There was something off about him. His eyes seemed cloudy and the smile plastered to his face almost looked as if someone had sewn his mouth that way. He looked tired, he swayed back and forth as he stood still. “Isn’t it grand? This room is so beautiful. After living in that room for so long I just feel so…so free and happy!” He raised his hands as he stared at the television screen above us.

“I can’t move…”

“It’s okay.” Irene smiled next to him. “After they give you the REJUVENATOR not a lot of people can for a while.”

“Re-“

Jospeh poked my legs, I couldn’t feel anything. “It’s okay~don’t be afraid. The REJUVENATOR is jut a serum that helps your body forget pain.”

“I thought that’s what the medicine in your eyes was for…”

“That one is only temporary with a permanent side effect.” He reached for a mirror on my left by the bedside. My breath hitched. My eyes…they were a mint colored like the man who brought me here. The same color as the logo floating above me.

“Wow….” Irene leaned in. “They really are so pretty…I wish I was lucky like you and had those special eyes. They say if your eyes change to the color of the beloved then you really are the embodiment of paradise. I wish paradise lived in my like it did you…” Her lip was twitching.

“Now now Irene…” Joseph petted her hair. “You are just as special as any Paradisian.” He looked behind him. “Oh! Look Irene you’r red sash, there’s one for you too!”   
  
“Red sash?” I tried to lean up.

“Oh yes. It’s a sign that no man nor woman should ever touch you. Sex should only be for having children and nothing more. This way there are no indecent incidents.”  I turned my head slightly as you saw Irene tie the red sash tightly to her waist. Joseph watched, his eye was twitching. ”Much better.” He smiled forcefully.

“Here.” Irene held out the sash as she helped me up. “Since you’re paralyzed at the moment we’ll help you put this on. We don’t want anything to happen do we?”

The malice in her voice was almost suffocating. Even as she tied the sash around my waist her stare never wavered from my own eyes. Jealousy was pouring through her as she tightened the knot making the sash uncomfortably snug around my waist.

The television clicked. There was a woman with long blonde hair and golden eyes. “Good morning everyone!” She smiled. “It is now time for your daily exercises. Please make your way to the Grand Hall.” The screen clicked off and her face was replaced by “Mint Eye Magenta”.

“Oh we must go!” Joseph ushered Irene to the door. “You will not be punished for not going, don’t worry they have the band on your wrist to indicate you’re still incapacitated.” He waved goodbye as his eyes glazed over the sash on my waist. He was leering. And his hands seemed to be shaking. What on earth had happened after that man had tortured you?

It was completely silent in the room. Not a single noise was coming through, only the sound of my ears ringing every and now and then seemed to keep me awake. I thought over what had happened yesterday (if that even was yesterday I really had no clue) and every time the thought came to my mind I felt aroused. It wasn’t even that man that made me feel that way. It was Mint Eye. Looking at the logo I could feel my heart speed up. Thinking about it made my breathing quicken. It was terrifying.

Truly

                            truly

                                                           terrifying.

Time had passed and I was awoken by another announcement. “What another wonderful day!” It was the same blonde haired woman. Why did she look so familiar? “It is now time for the Anger Exhaustion. We cannot live in a world were anger and hate resides. Please look at the closest TV. An Arc Member will be giving you your medicine. Please watch the program and de-cleanse your soul. All hail Magenta.”

I felt something buzz on my stomach. My cell phone!? I tried to get up but only my wrists and fingers were responding. Dammit! What was this drug doing to my body!? Grunting in determination I managed to shake the phone making it fall into my hand. Using only my neck I squinted at the screen trying to type in the password. There!

A sense of relief washed over me as I clicked the RFA app. My heart sped up.  Jumin was in the chatroom. You quickly clicked in before he could leave.

> **Jumin Han >: Are you ready to tell us where you went?**
> 
> _ <: Jumin!_
> 
> **Jumin Han >:Yes?**
> 
> _ <: I am so happy to finally connect to you!_

You felt the tears prick your eyes.

> **Jumin Han >:What are you talking about?**
> 
> _ <: ??_

> **Jumin Han >:Anyways I wanted to reiterate what I said yesterday. I met with that governor.  
> Jumin Han>: What do you think about inviting him to the party?  
> Jumin Han>: He has a lot of influence in the army**
> 
> _ <: I…I don’t even know fdslkj_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: ?**
> 
> _ <:jklsdj corr djk uption.   
>       <: Do*’t )#y #*(to tell th3=   
>       <: Yes. That sounds like a great idea._

I…didn’t type that. My phone felt hot just like it did when that man hacked it the first time. A strangled sob left my lips. Oh god… they don’t even know that I’ve been kidnapped. They don’t even have a clue that I’m being tortured.

You’ve received a message from >Unknown<.

## )) I like keeping secrets don’t you? Let’s keep this as a nice secret. ^_^  
)) I’m on my way to see you :)

I felt my blood run cold. No. No. NO!!! I thrashed my head about. “AAAAHHHH!!!” I couldn’t believe this. I couldn’t ask for help he was watching me… I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even begin to process what was happening to me. It was just one thing after another. I felt the tears stream down my face, it almost felt like boiling water but no matter how hot it felt…at least it didn’t hurt.

“Heh heh…” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Heh heh heh…hahahaaaaa…”

“That’s right.” That voice. It sent a mixture of pleasure and fear in me. “I understand entirely how you feel.” He walked up to me as he leaned in to look into my eyes. I could feel a sudden static television feeling in my limbs. Were my muscles beginning to relax again? “That pain you feel when no one knows what hell you’re going through. Everyone is just going on with their lives and here you are…” He caressed my cheek. “Mmm so much despair.”

“Get away from me.”

“Hey hey…” He raised his hands in defense, that mint eye tattoo almost seemed to be watching me. “I’m not the bad guy here. I’m just doing my job. Keeping an eye on them and making you feel the wonders and joys of paradise.”

“This is wonder and joy? Ha! That’s idiotic.”

“I went through the exact same process. In fact I went through their trial faze. Think about that. Think about the defects those drugs had.” His face contorted into a mixture of rage and disgust. “E-e-each ONE WAS WORST THAN THE LAST!!! I WAS THEIR GUINEA PIG!!!” He turned around and crushed his fist into the wall. “I hate them. Hatethemhatethemhatehem….” He breathed in deeply and turned around with a  big smile. ‘Hahahaha!!! It’s okay! I’m okay! I’m not a failure!”

There was a knock at the door. “You.” A man in a grey robed with the grey gas mask walked in. “I’ve been told you skipped out on your pills.”

The man rolled his shoulders. “I just wanted to see her.”

“This newcomer?” The gas mask looked at me. “She’s been incapacitated for a whole day. I believe you should give her the tour. Make sure you both take your pills.” The gas masked man left the room never taking his eyes off of the man.

“Huh? They want me to give you the tour? What a bunch of shit.” He looked at me. “Fine what a pain in the ass.” He grabbed my wrist pulling me out of bed as I stumbled to even stand. “Can you even walk?”

“I don’t think so.” I said panicked at the feeling of not feeling anything.

“Here.” He put my arm around my shoulder. “It’s going to be weird dragging you around but you’ll start feeling things when you get some circulation.” He glanced at the red sash around my waist and smirked. “Heh heh… Look at that.” He lightly tugged at the sash.  “Now I can’t play with you later.” I heard a buzzing noise. “Oh. Looks like your friends are back in the chatroom. It’s okay. We’ll just pretend you can’t answer the phone right now. Hahahaha!!!”

“L-let me talk to them!”

“Mmm…Nope!” He smiled. “If you talk to them you’ll say something naughty and then BANG I’ll have to throw away my new plaything.”

I swallowed the thick saliva that had accumulated in my mouth as I watched him cackle with laughter. They’re all being fooled. I just…want to laugh with them one more time.


	5. Welcome to Paradise V

**“WELCOME TO PARADISE! PARADISE IS ACHIEVED WHEN EVIL IS ELIMINATED!”** I could see the electric banner above us flashing sporadically nearly throwing me into a seizure.

“Don’t look at it.” The unknown man muttered. “It’s another brainwashing tactic.”

I shook my head. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No. What I want is for you to join paradise by my hands.” He smiled. “Wouldn’t that be so fun? The person who brought you to the RFA is the person who’ll take you away, permanently.”

“What…?” I looked at him seeing a dark glint in his eyes. “You’re…” I wasn’t even surprised anymore. This man—something came to mind. “So you’re the one. But who are you? What do I even call you?”

“You don’t need to know. There’s no reason to learn my name.”

“But I can’t keep referring to you as ‘that man’.”

“Well then refer to me as _your savior_.” With a grunt he readjusted his grip on my wrist trying to keep me from falling.

I felt a searing pain in my legs. “Ah wait.” I gripped his black shirt. “Ow…I think…I can walk.”

“Put your hands on the wall and stretch. Slowly, don’t strain the muscles or else you could permanently damage yourself.” He helped me lean against the wall. “Spread your legs a bit as if you’re trying to do the splits. Slowly let your feet slide against the tile.”

I did as he told feeling my muscles tighten. “Ow…”

“Just give yourself a minute to regain feeling.”

With slow breathing and careful stretches I was able to bend my knees, roll my ankles, wiggle my toes, and turn my waist. I touched the sash on my waist and felt the silky material in my hands. ANTI SEX was written in gold colored thread on the end of  the sash. I then noticed I was wearing a white dress, almost like the ones you would see goddesses wear in greek mythology. I was barefoot and it occurred to me just how cold the tile was.

“Sex,” unknown spoke suddenly, “is an evil in itself. You should only feel pleasure when it comes to Mint Eye, Magenta, or Paradise, so the rule says.” He scoffed.

“You don’t believe that?” I took a step forward feeling elated that I could move on my own.

“Tch.” He rolled his shoulders before pointing down the hallway. The building itself was a pure white. White walls, white tile, white ceilings, blinding white lights. The only color was coming from the red colored doors and the seizure inducing electrical banner with the blinding mint colored words **“WELCOME TO PARADISE! PARADISE IS ACHIEVED WHEN EVIL IS ELIMINATED.”**

“How is evil eliminated?”

“You remove that urge from the brain. Well, that was one theory.”

“R-remove? Like lobotomy?”

He winked as he motioned for me to follow me. “Like I said. That was just one theory.”

“You mean…” I recalled when he lost it. _‘I went through the exact same process. In fact I went through their trial faze. Think about that. Think about the defects those drugs had. E-e-each ONE WAS WORST THAN THE LAST!!! I WAS THEIR GUINEA PIG!!!’_ “ Did they experiment on you?”

He stopped. His shoulders began to shake and his hands tensed as if they were strangling some invisible person. With a deep breath he dug his nails into his skin drawing blood before continuing down the hallway. “Hurry it up. The Arc Members will try to give you your medicine if you stand around here too long.”

“Who are the Arc Members?”

“Paradise is divided into five sections. Priests, Arc Members, Paradisians, The Flock, and The Lambs. The Lambs is what you were. They’re people who have sought paradise and are willing to undergo any necessary means to achieve that.”

“Except I didn’t willingly come here.”

“No. You were invited.” He looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Anyways, then there’s The Flock. Those are the children that live here. They grow up to be Paradisians which is basically the citizens of this place. Arc Members make sure that everything runs smoothly and enforce for there to be no evil here. The Priests…they’re…” He visibly shuddered. “I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe you’ll run into one…” He looked back again, a look of sorrow in his eyes. “I hope not.” He muttered.

Before I could say anything else he stopped in front a set of double doors with a silver plaque that read “GARDEN”. With a smile he pushed it open. A gasp left my lips. Bright, wonderful, gentle colors; butterflies with vibrant blue wings; the sound of a gentle waterfall; the laughter of children; the smell of fresh, clean nature. This…This was what paradise was. But as beautiful as the garden was I was still surrounded by the tall, three stories at least, white walls of the Mint Eye building. The outside seemed smaller than compared to what it was inside. Plus I knew for a fact there was some underground prison.

I could see unknown smile as he breathed in. Without saying a word he stepped onto the plush grass and made a B-line for a deep red rose bush. I followed after him feeling a sense of tension leave my shoulders as my bare feet stepped onto the grass.

“It’s so pretty.” I mumbled as I walked towards him. He bent down to pick up a fallen rose. I noticed something. In his back pocket was a cellphone. I could see the outline. I touched my sash trying to see if I had mine. No. He must have grabbed it before we left the room. Not that my phone would do any good. But his… I bit my lip looking away as he straightened up.

“Here.” He slowly brought the rose to my nose.

I took a sniff and smiled. It was so fresh, a rose that almost made you feel elegant just by being near it. “It smells so pretty.”

“Roses,” without hesitation he stuck the rose into my hair, “are my favorite. Don’t worry there wasn’t any thorns on the stem. Not that you would feel them anyways.”

“Thanks.” I said warily. What was his game? One minute he was violent and crazed and now he’s helpful and gentle. I thought back to the times he lost his mind. …Yes it was the mention of the RFA and Seven. It seemed anything pertaining to them set him off, and then talking about the brainwashing tactics seemed to cause a reaction but he was able to control that. Peaceful things like this garden seemed to completely transform him.

“Brother Ji Sung.” A girl wearing a white dress ran up to us. “Wow!” She looked at me. _“_ Another person with the eyes of The Beloved.” She had light brown eyes, they almost looked faded. Her face was round and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She had long blonde hair tied into a braid with little flower pins keeping stray hairs in place.

Unknown, or perhaps Ji Sung, looked at her with a pained expression. He stiffened as he awkwardly bent down to her level. “Yes?” he said stiffly.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” She smiled. A smile of pure innocence. They didn’t hurt her like they did to Irene and the others did they? The thought of it sent a curling sickness in my stomach.

“Yes. I’ve been on missions for quite some time.”

“I’m so happy you’re back! I wanted to make another flower crown with you!”

“Ah…” He looked away. “Sure we can do that. Let’s use roses.”

“We can’t use roses silly.” She giggled. “We have to use daisies!” She grabbed his hand pulling him with her. I followed looking around at the flower beds each one containing a certain breed of flowers. Ji Sung sat on the grass next to the girl near the daisy flower bed as they made flower crowns. The girl looked at me. “Sister, do you know how to make flower crowns?”

“I-I don’t.” I sat next to them.

“Brother Ji Sung can teach you!”

He nodded as he began to show me. He was careful and meticulous. If you made a mistake he would click his tongue, but compared to what I had seen him capable of, I could handle this. He smiled as he watched the girl run around in circles showing off her new crown to the other children. Soon they had gathered round wanting ones for themselves. Ji Sung looked a bit uncomfortable but he didn’t turn down their offers.

I examined each child. Some had eye patches on a single eye, some wore black shades holding onto a friend to help guide them. Some had mint colored eyes and would smile and gawk at ours. “She’s got Paradise in her too.” “That’s so cool!” “Well I have paradise in me!” “I don’t….” They would mumble. In total I saw at least twenty children. Too many. That was more than there should be here. They were trapped like me and dubbed as The Flock. I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. They were sweet children and they happily played amongst each other but something seemed off. Occasionally an adult would walk by and I could hear the word ‘lamb’ come from the children and immediately they would stop what they were doing and watch the adults. The adults would see them and a look of terror and fear  would wash over them as they quickly made their way across the building. The Flock, domesticated sheep.

“I have to go.” Ji Sung looked up at the sky. “You be good.” He smiled at me.

“Bye Brother Ji Sung!” The girl waved.

“Goodbye.” I waved.

He smiled at her before glancing at me moving like he wanted to say something. With hesitance he walked towards a black door to the far left of the garden and disappeared.

“I’m gonna play ‘Catch the Descenders!” She ran off.

I picked up a few loose petals and suddenly gasped. Looking around making sure no one saw me I looked back at my finding. A sense of joy—no!—the signs of a miracle laid before my eyes.

The phone.

The phone must have fallen out of his pocket when he sat down.

I reached out and picked it up. The cold feeling. The smooth touch screen. Pressing the home button I almost let out a cry of joy. The messenger app. It was the only thing on the screen. I pressed it.

>                     **Unknown has entered the chatroom**


	6. Welcome to Paradise VI

>             Unknown has entered the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung >: WHAT THE!?!!?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: It’s him! I must call Mr. Han.**
> 
>         Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom
> 
> **Yoosung >: W-whar arrre you doing hrer!?!**
> 
> _ <: Yoosung it’s me! I need to tell you something! I’ve been kidnapped. I don’t know what you guys think but I was taken away by some man!_
> 
> **Yoosung >: What?**
> 
>           ZEN has entered the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Hey YS.  
> ZEN>: ….  
> ZEN>: …What the?   
> ZEN>: WHAT?!!?!?!**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Z-Zen it’s unknown!!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Have you contacted Seven?!**
> 
> **Yoosung >: I’m trying! Jaehee is calling Jumin!**
> 
> _ <: I don’t know how I can convince you two that it’s me. But please take into consideration that I’m not safe! _  
>       <: Mint Eye  
>       <: Magenta  
>       <: Keep these words in mind.   
>       <: I don’t know where I am but  
> 

“You’re breaking the law Descender!!!” A boy ran into me causing the phone to fall into my lap. “Ha ha ha! Bang bang bang!”

The girl from before ran up to me. “Bang bang bang! That’s what you get for deterring from Paradise!”

I quickly stuffed the phone into my red sash. “W-what does that mean?”

“It’s as we say duuuuh~” The boy rolled his one eye. “Descenders all deserve to be caught! They try to deter from Paradise!”

“Wh-what are Descenders?”

They both froze, looking at each other then me as if I was the most stupidest thing they had ever encountered. The girl spoke feeling superior “Descendants are those who rebel against Paradise. The Priests give us treats if we catch one.”

The boy pounded his fist. “I wish I could see one right now. Eliminate the Descenders!” He looked at my hands. “Huh? Are you hiding something?”

“No!” I stood up keeping a hand pressed to my sash to keep the phone from slipping out. The boy and girl looked at each other and slowly walked off. I had to go somewhere private but where would that be?

“Well,” I turned to see Irene, “it seems you’re feeling better.”

“I am.” I forced myself to smile. “Thank you for checking up on me.”

“Anything for a friend.” She smiled back.

“Where’s Joseph?”

“Oh him?” She looked away displeased. “He’s playing with the children. Catch the Descenders I think the game is called.”

“So…how was the daily exercise?”

She shrugged. “It’s just a ritual to keep us healthy. You’ll be doing it to after dinner.”

“Umm Irene, how long was I out?”

“The REJUVENATOR keeps you unconscious for two days, although,” she glared at me, “I guess _you’re_ a special case.”

“W-what does that mean?”

“You were asleep for four days! And for one day you had completely disappeared. And during the times you were here, every five hours that man with white hair would come in and check on you. ‘She’s special’ he would say.” She spoke as if the words leaving her mouth were poison. The disgust she felt for me wasn’t even subtle. Her eyes would never leave mine and she moved her hands as if she were ready to claw them out of my skull. “…………Not that it matters.” She breathed out. “We’re all…Paradisians.”

“Tag!” A young girl with black hair ran up to Irene.

Irene looked at her, her whole body frozen as she opened and closed her mouth. “You…you…you…”

“Huh?” The girl tilted her head. “C’mon chase me!!!”

“Jess?” Irene fell to her knees.

“Huh? Whose Jess? My name is Lucia.”

“Jess…You’re alive. Oh my darling! You’re alive!!” She pulled Lucia into a tight hug.

“Irene!” Joseph ran up. “Irene let’s go home okay?”

“Jess!” Irene began to sob. “Oh my love you’re alive!”

Lucia pulled away. “What are you talking about? Alive?”

Joseph frantically pulled Irene by the arm. “Irene let’s go!” He glanced around and began to sweat. I looked to see one of those men in the grey robes and gas masks watching closely.

“Jess! Jess sweetie come home! Come home! We we miss you!” Irene frantically tried to pull away from Joseph’s grip. “Jess we miss you! Come home!”

“Oof!” I was pushed aside by the men in gas masks.

“Arc members…” Lucia teared up. “I’m scared.”

“Come with us.” They said mechanically.

“N-no!” Joseph tried to grab Irene as she frantically screamed for Jess to come home.

“Emergency…” A gentle female voice called over an intercom. “Please look at the closest TV. An Arc Member will be giving you your medicine. Please watch the program and de-cleanse your soul. All hail Magenta.” A TV I didn’t even notice was there suddenly flickered on near one of the doors. As if it was candy to them the people in the garden walked towards the screen in a trance. Even Joseph left his screaming wife to go look at the screen.

I could feel the phone buzzing as I watched the Arc Members drag Irene away kicking and screaming.

“Hello!?”

“So it really is you?!”

“Seven!?” I turned away from the crowd looking for a place where I could hide. “Please Seven help me!”

“Where are you? You told everyone you were led to a safe house. I checked, your IP address was in one of our designated safe houses. I went there. I saw you.”

“Seven.” I began to cry. “Seven that’s a lie. That’s-“

“All hail Magenta.” The people and children behind me chanted. I glanced at the screen, colorful lights, stimulating flashes, loud distorted music. Mint Eye. Mint Eye. Mint Eye.

“Hello?” I could hear Seven’s worried voice. “Hello!?”

“H-hello.” I peeled my eyes away. “Sorry. I just need to let you know. I’m not safe!” I had to tell him. I had to let him know.  

“I can’t believe this. I saw you just a few days ago.”

“What?”

“I went to the safe house and you were there.”

I bit my lip. * _“The REJUVENATOR keeps you unconscious for two days, although,” she glared at me, “I guess you’re a special case.”_

_“W-what does that mean?”_

_“You were asleep for four days! And for one day you had completely disappeared.”*_ What happened during those four days? Did Ji Sung brainwash me into convincing them I was okay? That I was safe?

“No Seven please listen I-“

“What are you doing?” An Arc Member walked up. I quickly hung up the phone hiding it back into my sash. “Why are you over here in the corner?”

“I…I…” I was blanking, to many thoughts were occupying my mind as I tried to come up with an excuse.

“Take your pills.” He handed me a white and pink pill with the numbers 400mLg carved into it. He stood there watching, waiting for me to ingest the pill. Reluctantly I brought it to my mouth and chewed. It was chalky and tasted extremely bitter. “Swallow.” He ordered.

I did so.

“Who brings you Paradise?”

“Magenta.”

“Excellent. After the de-cleansing you must head to your room.”

“Understood.”

“Go watch the screen.”

I began to move.

“Wait.”

I paused.

“Hand over what you were using.”

…

…

…

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	7. Welcome to Paradise VII

**Visual Novel Mode: 17:57**

“Dammit!” I slammed my fist into the wall. “That damn woman!” I looked at the computer screen of the chat log. She went in there. She told them she wasn’t safe. But it would be hard for them to believe her, or it would’ve been. “Damn you Luciel Choi! Trying to be the hero again? I saw how relieved you were when you saw she was safe. Tch! It would’ve been perfect. They would’ve lived in ignorance then on the day of the party. Gggk…ggkah…HahahahahaHAAAA! DAMN! I would’ve loved to watch each and every one them fall into Paradise.” I looked at the computer watching them frantically discuss what was happening.

> **ZEN >: She said it was a lie?! But you saw her at that safe house!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: This is why I demanded to know of the location.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: This is all V’s fault! If he hadn’t sworn Seven to secrecy…**
> 
> **ZEN >: I can’t believe this.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Right now we must consider if she is in danger.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Luciel said she expressed she was in danger. He also said he could hear some other voices in the background.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I hate to bring this up…but what if she really was working with this unknown person?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: How could you say that?!**
> 
> **ZEN >: I don’t believe it.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I don’t want to believe it either but it is a possibility.**
> 
> **ZEN >: How could you say that?!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Ever since Rika’s apartment was destroyed things have been quite strange. I can’t help but feel these doubts.**

As much as I wanted to, now wasn’t the time to log into the chatroom. I looked at the clock. It was nearly dinner time, 6:00 sharp. I wasn’t obligated to go but I knew _she_ would be there. I looked at my computers one last time. I won’t take that phone away from her. No…I have a better idea. With an agitated sigh I left my station taking one last look at the chat.

> **707 >: It’s okay. I promise I’m working as hard as I can to find the truth.**

“Fufufufuuuu! Oh my I hope you are.” With a spring in my step I headed towards the dining hall.

##  **+_+_+_+_+_+**

Joseph looked ahead as he lazily rolled his pasta in his fork. I could see at least fifty people in this dining hall which was designated as DINING HALL C. The hall itself was huge with a long wooden dining table donned with a red table cloth and covered in helpings of food. The walls were a creamy beige with pillars built into them as if they were holding the high ceilings. The room was lightened by a soft orange glow coming from the three golden candle chandeliers above the tables by a long silver chain. I could see a hallway that overlooked the dining hall with a small balcony much like one you would see a King or Princess stand when they addressed there people.

 How many people were in this cult? Hundreds? God forbid thousands? How many have gone through what I have? The children. I glanced over to my left ten seats down was Lucia who was daintily cutting up her fish as she scooped a bit of white rice with carrots and peas into her spoon. Lucia had deep green eyes, though it was nowhere close to the turquoise like Ji Sung and I. In fact. I glanced over at the others with mint colored eyes. They were normal people but there was something that made them…special. They were glanced over by most of the children but Arc Members seemed to watch over them more closely. Paradisian’s seemed to have this hostile feel towards them but kept quiet due to The Flock keeping a close eye on them. No matter what you were always observed, there was never a true moment to be alone and think for yourself. But out of everyone here I didn’t see a single Priest. Not that I knew what they looked like but by the way the children acted it didn’t seem like they were here.

No one spoke. They all quietly ate almost as if they were afraid to talk. I glanced back at Joseph who didn’t seem to be eating at all. He looked as if he was in a trance. I glanced at the Arc Members, they were wearing black goggles instead of the gas masks allowing them to eat. None of them spoke a word or even remotely made a sound. If I looked closely enough I could see soft flashing lights coming from the goggles.

“Well, well.” I looked up to see Ji Sung enter the dining hall. “It sure is gloomy in here.” He made a B-line for me.

Shit. He must know I have the phone still.

“If it isn’t my favorite toy.” He whispered as he pulled up a chair.

“You.” An Arc Member looked up from his bowl of stew. It was a woman, I would’ve never been able to tell if she hadn’t spoke. “Why are you here?”

“I just felt like socializing.”

“Get back to work. You don’t have time to be wandering around.” Her voice was commanding and her movements hostile.

Ji Sung sighed. “Well, if I get back to work I want to take her with me.”

“You two are not designated to each other, if you would like to spend unconventional time with her you must send in a request.”

Again Ji Sung sighed. “If you want me to do a good job then I want her with me.”

The Arc Member crossed her arms. “You do not have the authorization to make those demands Tool.”

Ji Sung stiffened.

“Tool!” The kids repeated.

“Enough.” A gentle voice rang from a balcony. “If he wishes to have her with him in order to work then I will grant it.”

“High priestess!” The Paradisian’s gasped.

She was beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair and deep green eyes. Her features were gentle and her movements graceful. She wore a white dress with a blue tweed jacket. She looked down at us with a gentle smile as she watched everyone look at her in awe and wonder. I could see Joseph look up slowly and his eyes widened.

There!  
That look of intelligence. It only lasts a second but I knew the real Joseph was somewhere deep down begging to be set free.

“She may go with you,” the ‘High Priestess’ continued. “But please make sure she is under constant de-cleansing.”

“Of course I’ll make sure of that.” Ji Sung smiled.

“Good. And please, work quickly to bring _him_ to me.”

His smile faded and with a grunt he grabbed my wrist dragging me away.

“Tool! Tool! Tool!” The kids chanted as they watched us leave.

We made our way through the garden and through the black door he had went through when he first lost the phone. We were in a dark metal hallway with little to know light. It was cold and the floors were metallic, a complete 180 to the rest of the building. I could see security cameras placed at every corner as well as complex security boxes that seemed to control alarms.

“You’ve been here before you know, although you came from a different way.”

“I remember.” I answered.

“Oh goodness. Did you take those pills?” He glanced back at me and shook his head. “How unfortunate for me.”

“Why?”

“It makes you less fun when you’re not yourself.”

I was still myself, that much I was sure. “What happens when Arc Members take you away?”

“What? Did someone get dragged off?” Ji Sung opened the door to his work room. “Sit there.” He ordered as he pointed to a swivel chair. “Do NOT look at my computers.”

“What happens to them?” I asked as I sat down and stared at the wall. The mirror that was once in here was now covered by a black curtain.

“They get de-cleansed by Arc Members, and if that doesn’t work The Priests will do it for them.” He said as he sat down and began typing.

“Irene was dragged away.”

“Irene? Oh that couple that was with you and that other woman?”

“What happened to that other?”

“She died.”

“What!?” I stood up and looked at him. “She died?”

“They did something wrong during the conversion. She and some other man ended up killing a dozen Lambs. They thought they could still convert her but…Oh well. If I hadn’t stepped in she would be drawing on the walls with your blood.”

“What?”

“That pile of rubble that was in the Underground Sanctuary, those dumb lambs  did that.”

I was filled with more questions than answers. I had to choose carefully. No mentioning of the brainwashing techniques and definitely no mentioning of the RFA. “So what is the Underground?”

With a sigh he stopped typing. “Fine. I’ll give you a quick rundown.” He pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw. “This here is the Underground, it’s where we put the Lamb’s and where we began phase one of the conversion. It used to be a bit less inhumane looking, the room that is, but some stupid Lambs tried to escape. Little did they know I had set up my own security systems in there.” He smiled. “Then we have the ground floor which is where we’re at. De-cleansing rooms, as well as civilian rooms are located on this floor. Then we have the second floor which consists of classrooms for the children. Then the third floor which only allows the Priests and High Priests.”

“What are those little circles in the Underground?”

“Dead people.”

“…”

“Any who normally people forget about that room in less than a week. They’re too busy loving paradise and getting ready for the initiation that they don’t even give that room a second thought.”

“Initiation?”

“Yes. Where we welcome you fully and convert you into an Arc Member. Oh but I’ve requested for it to be put on hold.”

“Why?”

“Well,” he turned back and began typing, “that’s why you’re here. Fufufu…we’re going to play a little game with _them_.” He moved aside showing me the computer. It was the chatroom. “Once I press this button you’ll be logged on.” He gestured to my phone which was plugged into his computer. “Cute photos you have on there by the way.”

“Give that back.”

“Why? You’ve already got your own.” He glared. “Because of you we must make a whole new plan. So…Well you don’t have to be nervous.” He stood up and pushed my chair towards the computers and leaned over me placing his hands over mine. “I’ll guide you the whole way through.” I could feel his cold breath on my neck as he spoke. “Now then…let’s log on.”

> **Yoosung >: You’re here!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Is it really you?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Babe are you okay!?**
> 
> **707 >: Yes! It’s really her!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Thank goodness…**

My breath hitched as I looked at the next text.

> **V >: I’m so relieved you’re here.**


	8. Welcome to Paradise 7.5 Bad Ending 1

Ji Sung leaned in, his eyes lighting up as he looked over the chat. A sick smile curved up his lips as he read the chat over and over again. “Type in…” He finally spoke, I could feel his hands on my shoulders tighten. “Type in that you’re okay. Do anything else and I’ll kill you and trap them myself.”

I looked back at him. “Why don’t you just do that? Why keep me here?”

“Because I like my new toy,” he smiled glancing at me quickly before glancing back at the screen, “and I haven’t gotten board of you yet. Now type. The phone is connected to the computer so you don’t have to use it. I wouldn’t want to loose another phone to your sticky fingers.”

Without answering him I began to type in.

>     _< : Hello._

Each letter I pressed felt forced and unnatural.

> **ZEN >: Babe please tell me you’re okay!**
> 
>     _< : I am_.
> 
> **707 >: Are you safe? Are you free to talk?**
> 
>     _ <: Yes. I’m in a safe location right now._
> 
> **707 >: I’m trying to track your location but wherever you are has a really strong algorithm**
> 
> **Yoosung >: V… Why are you now showing your face? You didn’t even log in when we thought  
>  Yoosung>: …when…when…when we thought she was dead!!! Where were you!?!**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: I must agree. I tried to contact you but you never answered. However Luciel was able to reach you.**
> 
> **V >: I am very sorry I wasn’t able to contact all of you, nor was I able to log into the chat.**
> 
> **707 >: V is in a different country right now that has terrible connection.  
>  707>: So it is very difficult to reach him T_T**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: We can discuss this later. First we must make sure she is safe. So please, tell us anything you can to help Luciel with his search.**

Ji Sung laughed. I laughed forgetting that he was here with me, I had to be more careful one wrong move then boom; Bad Ending. “That assistant is always getting to the point of things. Well it’s okay it benefits us.” He turned the chair so I was completely facing him. He looked at me straight in the eyes. “Now…I want you to tell them about Paradise. Tell them what it’s like. Tell them how you feel about it.”

I could feel my body relax and my eyes felt heavy. The sound of his voice and the look in his eyes just felt so calming. He slowly spun the chair around and turned on one of the monitors above me. A Mint Eye logo spun slowly with bright swirling colors in the background. It looked so pretty, so pretty like Ji Sung’s. 

>       _< : I was scared when I realized where I was but this place._
> 
> _ <: It’s so perfect and beautiful._
> 
> _ <: I feel so at peace._

> **Jumin Han >: What are you talking about?**
> 
> **ZEN >: What is this place?**
> 
>     _< : It really is a wonderful place. I’ll admit I was scared when I woke up here but._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Are you sure you’re okay?**
> 
>       _< : It’s a place where I don’t feel pain._
> 
> **Yoosung >: You don’t…feel pain**.
> 
>   _ <: It’s a place where I’m never alone. Where I don’t have to bottle everything up._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: …**
> 
>   _ <: A place where I’m never overstressed._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Please tell us where you are…**
> 
>   _ <: A place where I’ll never feel as if no one loves me._
> 
> **ZEN >: I’m sure that’s a nice place but-**
> 
> **707 >: Just tell us about the land marks**

Ji Sung leaned in brushing my hands aside. I looked up at the Mint Eye logo smiling.

>     _ <: It’s a place where you can meet people you left behind_.
> 
> **707 >: …**
> 
> **V >: I must talk alone with you. Please, everyone, log off.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: But!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Let’s just let them talk. Then she can tell us more about where this place is.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Fine…**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Please! Be safe! Although…in place you feel no pain I guess you’re okay.**
> 
>        Yoosung has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Yes. I’m sure you’re safe and happy right now. But babe please be careful.**
> 
> **ZEN >: …**
> 
>         ZEN has left the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, I am very concerned right now.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: While we wait, Assistant Kang please look into the Cat perfume products as well as book Elizabeth 3rd’s photo shoot.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: …**
> 
>        Jumin Han has left the chatroom
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: A place where there’s no stress huh?**
> 
>        Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom
> 
> **707 >: I… I need to call you when you’re done okay?**
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **V >: I see…**
> 
> **V >: You’re location.**
> 
> **V >: I must ask, and this is just a stretch but, does this place promise Paradise?**
> 
> Ji Sung laughed. “This is truly amazing! Isn’t it.”

I nodded as I looked at the logo.

“Oh right… Fufufufufuuu, I guess it’s too late for you.” Ji Sung sighed. “Hmm…that’s really a shame. I almost wished I hadn’t pushed you into Paradise, maybe we could’ve talked more. I really liked talking to the normal you. Well fine. I’ll handle this, you keep looking at the screen and wait for further instructions okay?”

I nodded. Ji Sung sighed “My name…I wanted to tell you it someday.” He began to type.

>       _< : Welcome, V._

##  **~_~_~**

“Today, is a wonderful day!” A Priest looked around at the crowd. He wore the Doctor Schnabel costume donned with turquoise colored sashes around the waist and hat. “Today we are welcoming six new Arc Members to our world of Paradise!”

The crowd cheered. “PARADISE! PARADISE! PARADISE! PARADISE!”

“All hail Magenta!”

“ALL HAIL MAGENTA!”

I glanced over at the five other new members. Ahhh I finally get to meet all of you. I’m so happy! But…something…something isn’t right. I feel as if I’ve been in a trance for so long. I looked down at the grey robes. I don’t remember putting these on.

“ALL HAIL MAGENTA!!!”

“Now!” The Priest walked in front of Jaehee, “Let us commence the ceremony!”

“ALL HAIL MAGENTA! ALL HAIL MAGENTA! ALL HAIL MAGENTA!”

The Priest put on the gas mask fastening it to her face. After he was done and moved to ZEN Jaehee kneeled down muttering something in a mechanical voice. One by one each member of the RFA kneeled down and finally the Priest faced me. “Welcome Arc Member.” He raised the mask.

“Wait… no…” I mumbled.

The mask was placed over my face.

“WAIT! NO!” I screamed. “No! NO! Something isn’t right! I- I didn’t mean to bring you all here! No! I was brainwashed!”

He fastened the mask and immediately bright swirling lights with the Mint Eye logo shine in front of my eyes. I felt my limbs grow weak as I fell to my knees. “I…wasn’t…strong enough.”

“ALL HAIL MAGENTA! ALL HAIL MINT EYE! ALL HAIL THE HIGH PRIESTESS!”


	9. Welcome to Paradise VIII

Ji Sung leaned in his eyes lighting up as he looked over the chat. A sick smile curved up his lips as he read the chat over and over again. “Type in…” He finally spoke, I could feel his hands on my shoulders tighten. “Type in that you’re okay. Do anything else and I’ll kill you and trap them myself.”

I looked back at him. “Why don’t you just do that? Why keep me here?”

“Because I like my new toy,” he smiled glancing at me quickly before glancing back at the screen, “and I haven’t gotten board of you yet. Now type. The phone is connected to the computer so you don’t have to use it. I wouldn’t want to loose another phone to your sticky fingers.”

> _ <: Everyone…_

> **Yoosung >: You’re okay right!? You’re not hurt are you?!**
> 
>     _< : No. I’m not hurt. Everything is fine_.
> 
> **Jumin Han >: If that’s the case tell us where you are.**
> 
>   _ <: I don’t even know._
> 
> **ZEN >: How can you be so heartless trust fund?   
> ZEN>: Babe please tell us they didn’t hurt you. They didn’t right?**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Right now, what’s most important is finding where she is.**
> 
> **ZEN >: What’s most important is making sure she’s 100% okay!**
> 
> **V >: Enough. Both of you are right, however, I must agree more with Jumin. We need to find her location.**
> 
> **707 >: Every detail, no matter how small it may seem to you, will help.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: While I am worried about her well being as well. I would feel even better if we knew where and how to get her back to us.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: But what if she’s really hurt! What if they like…I dunno brainwashed her or something.**
> 
> **ZEN >: That’s ridiculous. I mean, sure the person who took her away must be shady but…**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: We mustn’t rule that out. After all we all thought she was at some sort of safe house.**
> 
> **V >: While brainwashing does seem extreme I must admit that when Seven called me it did sound slightly odd that she found our safe house.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Maybe if we all knew about it this wouldn’t be so confusing…**
> 
> **V >: I sincerely apologize.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Apologize by actually telling us what we need to know. Don’t treat us like children.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Yoosung…calm down. Right now we need to focus on her.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Yes, I agree. Please tell us anything you can.**
> 
> Ji Sung laughed. “Finally they get back on topic.”

“But what do I say? If I don’t say what you’re thinking then you’ll kill me.”

He leaned his head against mine. “Then let’s think telepathically together.”

“Just tell me.” I mumbled.

“Hmm I feel you’re thinking how badly you want them to come rescue you but dear oh dear that will never happen.” He reached over and clicked on a monitor. Colorful swirling lights danced across the screen all while the Mint Eye logo flashed in bright greens. It was so pretty, I could feel a the nerves in my head pounding into my skull but thanks to the serum I could feel no pain. I locked eyes with the screen for just a moment. Just one moment.

_I can’t! I can’t let it get to me! I don’t know what they did but I will NOT let them take over my mind._

With a loud huff I peeled my eyes away and looked back at the screen.

>     _< : It’s pretty secluded._

I could feel Ji Sung’s grip on my shoulder tighten as he deliberately dug his nails into my skin. I felt a prickle of fear run up my spine. That fear is what moved me. I clung to that fear and let it control my body. The feeling of my beating heart, the cold sweat that ran down my neck, my trembling fingers; all of it revitalized me. That shivering, horrid fear, was the only real emotion, the only real feeling that I myself chose to let in. I knew if I looked at that screen I would loose my sense of self, so I choose to let myself be aware.

> _ <: I cannot see the outside. There’s a garden but the walls are too high to get a good look at what’s around me._
> 
> **707 >: That’s too bad. Not even forestry or anything?**
> 
> _ <: It’s strategically laid out. No one here seems to even question what’s on the other side._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: No one here?**
> 
> **ZEN >: There are others?!**
> 
>     _ <: Yes. There are a lot of people here._
> 
> **Yoosung >: What the?! That’s weird. No one cares?!**
> 
>     _ <: No one wants to leave._
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: This is all very odd.**
> 
> **V >: …**
> 
> **ZEN >: Then that really does bring up the question. They haven’t done anything to you have they?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What do you mean? Why do the people worry you?**
> 
> **ZEN >: Because if all those people don’t even think twice about leaving then…what’s wrong with them?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: This is very true. Especially since we don’t know if we can trust her. In fact this can all be some elaborate ruse.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Don’t say that T_T I’m sure she’s really scared.**

“Watch out.” Ji Sung chuckled. “Say the wrong thing and you may loose your voice.” He ran his fingers across my neck.

In both senses. If I upset him I gather he’ll slice my neck but I upset Jaehee and the others, they’ll never listen to me again. Perhaps Seven would even block my access to the RFA.

>     _ <: It’s okay Yoosung :)_
> 
> _ <: I understand her caution._
> 
> _ <: They are very content with staying here. That’s all I know._

I looked at the table watching the flashing lights of the monitor dance on the black metal. Even just looking at that tempted me into telling them how great Paradise was.

…

…

No. This wasn’t paradise. No matter how much a part of me was convinced it was another part knew of the truth, a totalitarianism prison.

> **Jumin Han >: Then that does bring me to my next question. Is there a possibility that you are being brainwashed?**
> 
>     _< : No, these people have no desire to leave. But on the other hand I don’t think they could either way._
> 
> **Jumin Han >: What makes you so sure?**
> 
>     _< : I haven’t even seen an exit since I woke up here._
> 
> **V >: That’s good. I believe you.**
> 
> **707 >: Then I do as well.**
> 
> **ZEN >: I never stopped believing in you babe.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Neither have I!**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I’m still warry.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: As am I. Luciel have you not found anything yet?**
> 
> **707 >: Maybe…**

Ji Sung leapt to one of the computers. “I’ve studied your methods for quite some time Luciel…let’s see you try to break my algorithm.” He began typing at an incredible speed. “Such a hassle yet this is so much fun!” He gave a crooked smile.

“I’m glad someone is having fun.” I said sharply.

“Such an interesting woman. So many times did I want to -‘oops I killed her’- I really wanted to but whenever I read your responses to those idiots I just couldn’t help but continue to watch. Oh how you intrigued me.”

“Thank you for sparing my life.”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded as he typed in faster. “Hearing your thanks is great motivation.” The way he said it almost sounded like he was humoring me.

“Then now what?”

“Just keep talking to them. Keep in mind that I am still watching you.”

I swallowed thinking about the one thing that wouldn’t cause suspicion.

>     _< : Is the party still okay?_
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Even now you still worry about it?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: That’s dedication!**
> 
> **ZEN >: I admire you as well however we called it off.**
> 
>     _ <: I’m so sorry. If I wasn’t here I would’ve been able to help you all host the party._
> 
> **V >: That is very kind of you but you mustn’t worry about that.   
> V>: What I worry most about is your absolute safety. It really is a relief to learn you aren’t being brainwashed.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Why is it such a relief?**
> 
> **V >: Once you brought it up, Yoosung, I felt very worried. I am happy to know my fears were not met.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: …**

Ji Sung muttered something as he looked at V’s response before going back to work.

> **707 >: Damn! I’ve been blocked out.**
> 
> **V >: So quickly?**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: How strange…**

I glared at Ji Sung. “You’re making me more suspicious than I already am.”

“Well it had to be done.” He smiled.

One of the monitors flickered on.

“Good Evening.” It was the blonde woman, the High Priestess. “It is now time to head back to your rooms. Please enjoy a de-cleansing once you return back.”

“Aw, and we were just getting started.” Ji Sung pouted. “Well I guess there’s no avoiding that, don’t want an Arc Member to barge in on us do we?”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

Ji Sung leaned over typing quickly into the computer.

>     _ <:Someone’s coming! I have to leave!_
> 
> **ZEN >: Are you okay!?**

Before the others could respond the screen went blank. “I’ll escort you to your room.”

“I don’t want you alone in my room.” I crossed my arms.

“Don’t worry, with that pretty little sash on your waist I would be executed for doing something so outrageous.” He rolled his eyes.

As we exited the room we heard voices at the end of the hall.

“We caught one!” It was Lucia and the boy with the eye patch.

“Where is it?” The mechanical voice of an Arc member echoed throughout the halls.

“He’s in his room cryin’!” The boy with the eye patch laughed.

“What has he violated?”

“He was having some independent thoughts. Mumbling how he needed to save his wife.” Lucia crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“We will take care of him.”

“No.” A deep distorted voice came from the darkness.

Ji Sung leaned in whispering into my ear. “A Priest.”

“We shall handle him. As we thought that man and his wife is in need of a Re: REJUVENATOR.”

Re: REJUVENATOR?

“Can we watch!” Lucia bounced on her heels.

“Can we can we cam we!?” The boy followed.

“Yes. Good Flock deserve rewards.”

“Ha ha ha! Yay!” The children spun around. “What a treat! A delicious treat!”

“This isn’t good.” Ji Sung pulled me away. “If they catch us eavesdropping we’ll be tortured as well.”

“What is this Re:REJUVENTOR?”

“It’s best if I tell you. Look I like your spunk and your determination but if you’re not careful those little brats will turn you in. To use a REJUVENATOR the Priest will put the subject unconscious and insert the serum into the tear duct. There are a lot of side effects. That one eyed brat suffered from one of them. Since he doesn’t feel pain he probably didn’t care.”

“W-what did he do?”

“He probably couldn’t stand the constant itching in his eye and in the end he gouged it out.”

I gasped. “Oh my god.”

“You also fell victim, the mint colored eyes, but to everyone else those eyes are a blessing. But anyways, the Re:REJUVENATOR is just a torture method. Instead of putting you unconscious you are forced to watch the needles ejected into your tear ducts. And those needles are thick and hurt like hell.”

“B-but!”

“Shh.” He put a finger to my lips and listened closely.

“Let us go. Quickly before he thinks of Impurities even more.”

“Down here!” Ji Sung pulled us towards a set of stairs. We crouched into the darkness and watched the Arc Member and Priest leave the hallway and into the garden being led by Lucia. The one eyed boy paused and looked at the stairs. Slowly he walked towards us.

“You can’t hide.” He whispered.

I covered my mouth as I saw a thick stream of dark red blood run down his bandages covering his gouged out eye.

Welcome to Paradise.


	10. Welcome to Paradise IX

We watched as the boy slowly stepped forward with a murderous look in his eye. He twitched as the blood dripped down his chin landing on the floor with a low _‘splat’_. Ji Sung gripped my wrist slowly pulling us further down the stairs. He pulled me closer, his breath in my ear, as he quietly whispered, “If he gets any closer run into The Underground. Run and hide.” I could feel myself shaking as the boy slowly walked towards us. His brown eyes seemed to glimmer from the reflection of the TV as the Mint Eye logo spun rapidly.

“I hate the game hide a seek.” He hissed. “I hate it. Come out you cowards!” The boys voice echoed throughout the walls. He didn’t even sound like a child, he sounded like a monster stalking its prey. “Come out come out wherever you are~” He reached into his pocket pulling out a small cell phone like device.

“Shit.” Ji Sung his as he gripped my wrist tight enough to cause a bruise. “Run!” The moment his voice echoed through the halls the boy turned on the device. Rapid flashing danced across the hall and suddenly I could hear loud ringing in my ears. “RUN RUN!” Ji Sung called out as we ran down the stairs and into a long white hallway, “In there!” He pointed to the The Underground. I sprinted as I saw dancing, flashing lights coming from behind me.

“I need a Priest!” The boy screamed. “I NEED A PRIEST! DEFECTORS! DEFECTORS!”

I pushed my way through the double doors of The Underground and ran towards the cots with Ji Sung right behind me. The red lights barely illuminated the room, I prayed that he wouldn’t be able to find us. We buried ourselves under a thin blanket, Ji Sung wrapped his right arm over my waist pulling me close to make us look a lump while using he left hand to cover his mouth. I could feel his heart beating fast as his chest rose and fell rapidly. I could see the flashing lights dancing on the walls as the boy ran in his face contorted in an intense anger. He looked around huffing as he gripped his hands tightly around the device. I felt like my eardrum was about to burst. Slowly Ji Sung raised the blanket in order to give us a better look.

“Didn’t I say I _hate_ hide and seek?” He gritted his teeth. “Get out here you dirty defectors!”

“…st…op…that…rin…ging…” A low moan came from the back of the room. “Stop…that…ringing…!”

“W-whose there?” The boy called out. Ji Sung tightened his grip on my wasit.

“Par…a…dise.” A moan of agony rang through the walls. “I…can’t….see…it.”

“Sh-show yourself!” I could see the boy frantically look around. I widened my eyes. There was something moving through the shadows. Something human. “I said show yourse-AH!” A woman pounced on the boy throwing the flashing device aside. “G-get off!!! **GET OFF**!!!” He kicked her in the face.

She let out a low growl but didn’t even recoil. Of course, she felt no pain. I wanted to help, I wanted to stop this woman from hurting a child but if I did the boy would make me get re:REJUVENATED. So I watched as the woman gripped his neck and shoved him repeatedly into the ground. Her brown hair was matted and there were bald patches of what looked like hair that been ripped out. She wore regular civilian clothes, blue jeans and a black sweatshirt. I could only see her mouth as she moved her lips as if she were trying to say something but only low guttural noises escaped her mouth as if she was trying to wretch something out of her body all while the boy desperately fought back. I felt my soul crush inward. How could I let this woman attack a child!? I couldn’t even look away. Who was the monster? That woman? The boy? Or me…

Ji Sung let out a low strained chuckle. I looked back at him, his eyes were wide in fear and his body was shaking as if he was trying to hold in his laughter. Suddenly two Priests ran into the room. Their distorted voices grunted as they pulled out an electrified police stick and beat the woman off of the boy. She didn’t even flinch. Slowly she looked up to see what was attacking her and the moment she saw them she let out a loud scream and ran off. The boy rolled over gasping for air as he touched his neck. One the Priests looked at his police baton covered in blood. I could see him shake in what looked like ecstasy before he cleared his throat and helped the boy up.

“Are you all right my child?”

The boy looked away ready to cry as he slowly crawled towards his strange device picking it up. He turned it off and suddenly both Ji Sung and I winced as our ears popped. “Th-they ran in here…” the boy huffed training to get air into his lungs, “…the Defectors. I never…” he coughed and spat at the ground, “got a good look at them.”

“It is alright my child. We must take you to the Healing Wing and tend to your wounds.”

“No!” The boy yelled nearly collapsing at the overexertion. “No.” He breathed out. “I want those Defectors caught. They defected from Paradise and they need to be punished.”

“A punishment will be set. You did well my child and now you must rest.”

“B-but what if they’re Descendants?” The boy nearly sobbed as the Priest gently stroked his hair trying to comfort him. The other Priest slowly began to look around the room, his Il Dottore mask reflecting the deep red light. I brought a hand to my mouth trying to keep quiet as he looked straight at us. Ji Sung had froze as well. His spiked bracelet ran down my neck as he slowly lowered his head from the Priest view. Slowly I closed my eyes praying to any god that would listen to keep us safe.

“They will be dealt with I promise. Now come to the Healing Wing.”

“NO! DESCENDENTS DESERVE TO DIE!!!”

“Enough…” The warped voiced sighed as a pulled out a syringe from his cloak.

“KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KIL-“ The boy collapsed onto the floor.

The first Priest clicked his tongue, the sound coming out as static noise, and shook his head in disappointment. “How pitiful this Flock.”

The other nodded.

“Perhaps he must undergo re: REJUVENATION?”

“A simple video should bring his mind back to Paradise.” The other Priest spoke, both voices sounding exactly the same. “Perhaps the third one? It’s been giving spectacular results lately.”

“Mmm yes. And what shall we do with the Hell Spawn?”

“Leave it. Lately our turnout has been low so it will cause no harm if it stays in here. Tell Belial to send out more invitations. This world is in need of de-cleansing.”

“Of course.”

“And.” The second Priest sighed rubbing the outer rim of his goggles. “That woman, Irene, she is need of a lobotomy.”

“Of course I will contact Lahabiel.” The Priests both grabbed the boy by each arm and dragged him out of the room.

Ji Sung jumped out of the cot pulling me along with him. “Hurry! Before the doors close!” He whispered. As quickly, and as quietly, as we could we slipped out just before the doors shut and silently slipped into one of the brainwashing rooms. Looking at the rusted metal table and the wooden chair with leather straps I let out a low whimper. Memories of when I first arrived flooded into my mind. The four days of being in the RFA, the memories of my life before hand, it all felt like a fragmented dream.

Ji Sung motioned that the coast was clear. “Wait.” I gripped his wrist. “What…what just happened?”

“We really don’t have time for this. I’m sure Arc Members are looking for you since you’re past curfew.”

“Do you think I give a damn about curfew!? What is going on in this hell? What just happened? Who are….what is anything!?”

Ji Sung looked back down the hall and sighed in frustration. “I’ll answer one question. Just one!” He raised a finger to stop me from protesting. “Then you quietly follow me and go to your room. No sassing me. No resistance. No questions. Understand?”

I nodded clenching my fists in irritation. Just one question…. So many questions rose to my mind. I could only ask one. One question. I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, 


	11. Welcome to Paradise X

##  **M–I–N–T–E–Y–E**

I slowly opened my mouth carefully choosing my words. “Tell me about descendants.”

Ji Sung shrugged. “Descendent’s are those who defied against Paradise. They’re rebels and not even the Priests can figure out who they are let alone the Flock. They blend in with the other Paradisian’s and go through the daily motions just like everyone else.” He gave a big grin as he looked at the chair behind me. “But they’re great. They sell drugs, porn, any sort of ‘unclean’ thing you can think of and most importantly, to the Arc Members anyways, violence. Before you ask I’ll tell you. Rumor has it there’s this specific Descendent who they call the Mainframe. The reason being is because they can hack into an Arc Members hypnotic device and instead of being fed Paradise they’re fed violent images. It’s like drugs to some of the Arc Members. A Priest found only one Arc Member who was getting his fix and he promptly…beheaded him.”

Ji Sung shrugged again as he heard my gasp. “It’s funny. I mean basically Descendent’s are Defectors but unlike Defectors who are just showing a glimpse of independence, Descendent’s gained it back completely and are fighting the system. So the Priests don’t even bother giving them a re:REJUVENATION. They just kill them on the spot. There’s this one Priest that Arc Member’s have nicknamed Mortician. Some have—secretly mind you—speculated that this Priest actually likes killing them, since it happens so rarely, because he does it in the most brutal way. I saw only one other of his killings. He strapped some Descendent onto a table, turned on the Paradise TV and then he just started breaking their fingers and toes and slowly he broke each bone. And you know what? They actually felt pain. I saw the brainwashing video they were using, it was the same one that everyone sees, but somehow he was able to inflict pain on them.”

He took a breath. “But that’s basically it. So, if you ever join their rebellion be careful, you’ll end up dead and that will make me sad.” I arched a brow in confusion. “Because then I’ll’ve lost my plaything and you wouldn’t have died by my hands…” He looked saddened before quickly shrugging it off and forcing himself to smile. “But rules are rules. And Paradise has a lot of them so what are you going to do?” Those words sounded so forced, almost like someone was shoving them out.

“What makes all this okay?!”

He looked away as his hands shook. “One question and that’s all you got. Remember?” He took a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. “L-let’s go.”

We quietly walked back to the garden making sure not be spotted by any of the three devils—at least that’s what I had dubbed the Flock, the Priests, and Arc Members. It was completely empty and even the TV’s had been completely shut down. The flowers had all turned in gently wrapping their soft petals into a sweet slumber still emitting their calming scents. I looked up to see the stars shining brighter than I had ever seen before. I could see the North star shining brightly above the Dining Wing, the Dippers even Gemini—at least I thin it was Gemini. It was so beautiful and it looked so free up there in the sky. Freedom. How even the thought of it seemed almost hopeless.

“A shooting star.” Ji Sung muttered. “Every time I make a wish, I wish for the same thing…to find _him_ and hurt him.”

I didn’t even have to ask to know who he was referring to. Talking about Seven would only set him off. Maybe he’d start yelling again, maybe he’d try to hurt me.

“Hurry.” He motioned. “Through the East Wing.” He sharply turned left and headed for thick dark wood doors with the Mint Eye logo carved into it. I looked up once more taking in the freedom of the night sky. A shooting starred tore across the sky with a long white tail disappearing into the vastness of space. _I wish that you’ll find him too._

We made our way to the end of the hall. Room 110 was apparently my room. “Well.” Ji Sung smiled. “Good night~!”  He didn’t even wait for a reply. Quickly he turned around and ran down the hallway exiting without so much as looking back. Slowly I opened the door and to my detest there was yet another TV turned on with the Mint Eye log spinning slowly. The bed, which was placed perfectly in front of the TV was white with one pillow and one soft looking blanket. I pulled the pillow to the foot of the bed, so as to keep my head facing away from the TV and slowly laid down. It was soft and comforting and there was a scent of roses and vanilla wafting in the air. Slowly it became sickening and more than once did I wake up feeling nauseous.

It wasn’t like I was going to get good sleep anyways. I rolled over to my side taking in short breaths to keep myself from gagging at the smell.

Descendents…Hell Spawns…Priests…so many thoughts were swimming in my head and frankly all of it gave me a headache. I thought of that boy and the device he held. I never looked straight at it when it was on but by the way Ji Sung acted he was even fearful of it. In fact he seemed terrified. And that woman, the Hell Spawn, other than her deranged look and matted hair she seemed perfectly normal. I rolled over to my left side trying to get comfortable. Descendent’s, those who rebel against Mint Eye. I couldn’t help but smile. No system is perfect and this one certainly has it’s defects. They sold impure things to those who also wish for freedom. I chuckled. I wanted in but there was no way for me to know how to join the rebels. Ji Sung said they’re well hidden. But…but if they’re somehow selling impure things then that means there’s a provider. Someone on the outside had to bringing these things in. I felt my heart speed up. There was an exit somewhere and I was determined to find it. No matter what I have to do. No matter who I have to betray, tear down, rip apart, or eve kill… I’m getting out of here.

##  **P–A–R–A–D–I–S–E**

Morning finally came and at promptly 7 am, or so I figured, the TV clicked to a different broadcast feed. It was the High Priestess. She was as beautiful as always. “Let us have another beautiful day. Expect a light rain to clear all the impurities of this earth. Please head to the dining hall for your morning breakfast.” The TV switched back to the swirling Mint Eye logo.

Slowly I exited the room and found thirteen other people shuffling out of theirs. I spotted a young woman no older than me slowly dragging her feet as she yawned loudly. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. Her freckled nose scrunched up as she sniffed and scratched her chin. She kind of looked like a slob. “Good morning!” She smiled at me.

“G-good morning.”

“You’re the new girl eh? I heard that Belial was making quite a fuss over you!” She spoke loudly, apparently she didn’t know what an indoor voice was.

“Who’s Belial?”

“Oh yeah he has so many names I forget which one people most know him by! HA HA HA!!!” She sniffed again wiping away her tears. “Yeah!… Yeah! Belial is also known as Ji Sung! The Flock calls ‘im Ji Sung!”

“O-oh…”

“My names Melody!”

“Nice to meet you.” I shook her hand as I gave her my name.

“Hey!” She smiled broadly. “Wanna eat together!?”

“S-sure.” I looked around for Joseph or Irene. Neither could be found. “Is this the only wing with rooms?”

“Nah! There’s a basement area with more rooms! See!? Over there!” She pointed to a small trap door that suddenly opened with more Paradisian’s and Flock climbing out from a ladder.

“Where do Priests and Arc Members sleep?”

“Not sure! I’ve never seen them sleep! HA HA HA HAHA!!!”

I wasn’t sure what was so funny. Melody chatted the whole way to the dining hall discussing her favorite meals and her favorite flowers and her favorite time of day, the list never ended. Finally she quieted as she stuffed her face with waffles and bacon.

“Anb thish ish my faaaborite spot to eat at!” Every hard _t_ she spoke caused food to fly out. The other Paradisian’s didn’t seem to care. I looked around neither Joseph nor Irene was in here. Perhaps they were in another dining area? I bit my lip. Lucia had led a Priest to his room. Was he tortured?

After breakfast Melody dragged me to the Garden once again going over her favorite flowers. “Hey!” She suddenly exclaimed causing me to jump. “You’ve never got a tour of the place have you!?”

“N-no.”

“GREAT! I’ll show ya around!” I let out an exasperated sigh and followed her. Why her of all people? “Okay! Let’s start on the  Healing Wing!” We entered the pure white hallway with the flashing signs and TV’s with swirling lights and flashing words. “If your ever sick you can come in here!”

“Can I see inside one of the rooms?”

“Go ahead!” She smiled.

I cautiously opened one of the rooms. Just as I thought, pure white walls, white pure white beds and a TV screen placed on the ceiling. Not a single thing of medical supplies could be found. “How do you treat wounds?” I called out as I closed the door. “…Melody?” I looked back to see her staring at the flashing banners her pupils the size of saucers. Her mouth was gaped open and she was swaying back and forth as if she was on a ship. Drool was running down her chin and she let out a strange gurgle as she choked on her own saliva. “Melody!” I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the Healing Wing.”

As soon as she was outside she let out a loud gasp spitting out the accumulated saliva. “H-huh…?” She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “Oh no…” She looked at me and pursed her lips together. “I did it again didn’t I?” She sniffed. “I should’ve known!” Her voice raised back to its usual octave. “I’m just a sucker for those pretty lights! C’mon the tour ain’t finished yet!” 

Without even waiting for me she ran off towards Ji Sung’s wing. “This here is Belial’s wing! He’s real cold!” She kicked the ground. “Especially to me!” She pointed to the stairs. “Down there is a secret place! No one is aloud to go down there! But Lambs come from there so it can’t be all that bad!” I looked at the floor noticing a splatter of blood. That must have been that boys… “This place is real boring though! Ain’t nothing really here!” She grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged us back out and made a B-line for the Civic Wing.

She led us back to the rooms and pointed at the trap door. “Ladies first!” She giggled. I pulled the door open and climbed down the ladder. It was strangely dark in here. The walls were barely illuminated by the lanterns and their was a definite musky smell and hollow winds blowing through here. “Sure is damp huh!” Melody called out from above, her voice echoing loudly off the walls.

“Yeah. Why is that?”

“I heard this part of the room was built in a hurry! Not sure why!”She motioned for me to come back up. “Look over there!” She pointed at a closet near the back of the wall. “That’s where you get new linens and clothing! But under your bed there should be supplies for you! These are for just in case moments! C’mon! Let’s go to the second floor!” She headed for a narrow staircase and climbed the stairs two by two. I looked back at the basement rooms.

“Made in haste…” I smiled. If they made it quickly that means they made mistakes.

“Whatchya doin standing around for!” Melody called. “HA HA HA HA!!! Hurry it up!”

“Sorry!” I called back as I ran up the stairs.

“This here is them Flock’s study room!” She pointed at three doors that each read Classroom A, B, C. “Some Priests teach them!”

“Oh? Can we look in?”

“Nope! Paradisian’s are forbidden to look in! And they’re forbidden to go up there too!” She pointed at another set of stairs leading to the third floor. Right even Ji Sung’s sketch said the third floor was restricted.

“Is each classroom full?”

“No! They’re only using one if I recall! There aren’t that many Flock here!” She stifled a laugh. “C’mon! Let’s go!” She pulled me back down the stairs and back into the Garden. “And that’s that!”

“What? That’s it? Then…Then where is the entrance?!”

“Entrance?” Melody tilted her head.

“The…way to get in here? The way o-” I stopped myself as I saw an Arc Member walking along the balcony.

“Get…in here?” She rubbed her temples. “HA HA HA!!! I’ve no clue what you’re talking about! C’mon! Help me take care of the daisies!”

For the rest of the day Melody stuck by my side. Even when I spotted Ji Sung he made a complete 180 when he saw her and walked the other direction. Melody went on and on talking about her favorite things and talked my ear off at dinner. She excused herself and headed to the bathroom.

A man walked up to me taking Melody’s seat. “Good evening.” He smiled.

“Good evening.”

“My name is Charle. I hope we meet again.” With that he got back up and walked away. Charle sat with a group of people who all looked over at me and smiled.

What was that? Before I could say anything a woman sat next to me. “Irene!” I looked at her. She slowly turned her head. “!?” There were scars on her temples. She had a vacant stare and her mouth was slightly open as she breathed in and out.

“Leave this Paradisian alone.” A Priests distorted voice spoke behind me. “This lost child does not need your words to interrupt her thoughts of Paradise.”

“Thoughts? She doesn’t even look like she can think!”

The room went quiet.

“I shall let that slide insolent child for you bare the mark of the Loved One.” His rimmed goggled reflected my face. “Hmph.” He turned away leaving the dining hall. 

The group of people with Charle glanced towards me and whispered amongst themselves laughing and enjoying their meals. Charle raised a glass and they did as well ringing in the people around them. “To Paradise!” Every cheered.

I felt my heart start to pound…are they? Could they be Descendent’s? Had I found my way out of here? I looked at Irene as she stared at the far wall breathing loudly through her open mouth. She glanced at the food and tried to make an attempt to pick up a spoon.

“Here.” I scooped up some soup and helped her eat and drink. “Would you like more?”  

“uaaa.” She gurgled.

“Oh Irene…I’m so sorry.”

 

 


	12. Welcome to Paradise XI

##  **M-A-G-E-N-T-A**

After dinner Melody returned and helped me assist Irene back to her room. “Do you think she’ll be okay? She won’t choke or anything will she?”

“I doubt it! She looks fine to me!”

“What…? She can’t even speak or move on her own! How can she be fine?”

Melody’s gaze darkened and she frowned. “Just…she’s fine okay…” With a twitch in her cheek she walked away. I walked into Irene’s room helping her get into her pajama’s and tucking her into bed, making sure to face her away from the TV. The same sickening smell was in her room as well and it seemed to be having a negative effect on her. She gagged and attempted to speak but nothing coherent came out of her.

“Irene, let’s get you some fresh air…” I muttered, it wasn’t time for bed yet so it was okay to walk around the grounds.

I helped her up and slowly we walked out to the Garden barely anyone was out here, most were still in the dining hall or in their rooms. “Let’s sit here.” I led her to the least perfumed flower bed and sat her on the grass. She looked ahead as drool rolled down her chin. Quickly I cleaned it up. I wanted to cry. I wanted to attack the Priest who did this to her. I wanted to hurt them for taking away Irene and her husband. “Irene I’m sure Joseph is fine. He’ll be back soon I swear it.”

“uaaaa…” She grunted.

“Hey.” I smiled gently at her. “Want me to braid your hair?”

“uaaggglll.”

“O-okay.” I took it as a yes and slowly I began to braid her pretty brown hair sticking some flower petals making it look pretty. “Irene…why were you so jealous of my eyes? Joseph had mint colored eyes as well…”

“Well probably because he was her husband.” Ji Sung walked up to us. He looked at Irene and shook his head. “Nothing but an empty shell now. The only thing she can feel is the effects of the REJUVENATOR.”

“Can she understand us?” We both spoke quietly.

“As far as I know she can. I bet it’s eating her up inside that she can’t communicate with us. I bet she has something good to say.” He looked at her with great pity.

“What did they do?” I asked even though I already knew the answer. I just prayed that she could recover.

“Took out a large chunk of her brain.” He ran his index fingers along her temples and my shoulders shook in rage. “I think they gave it to one of the Priests to analyze. She’s nothing but a soft skull now.”

I bit my lip holding in the tears. I may not had known Irene long but…but I couldn’t leave her alone like this. “She needs to be taken to a doctor…”

“Good luck with that.” Ji Sung sighed as he looked up to the stars. “Most of them die.”

I paused. “She’s gonna die too you know…”

“Yup.”

“And the High Priestess just let’s this happen?”

Ji Sung sighed. “We’re ordered to never tell her about any deaths. She hate’s hearing about it. I really don’t know why. Probably because it means her work is flawed. At least my work is perfection.”

“She’s gonna die…” I finished her braid. “Irene you look so pretty.”

“waaa uaaaaa…………..uaa…”

Ji Sung looked away, I could see a look of anguish in his eyes.

“Hey!” We turned to see Melody running up to us.

Ji Sung clicked his tongue and ran off. “Wait!” I called out to him but he had already disappeared back into his wing.

“Aw! I was hoping we could all talk! Awww! Look at Irene’s hair!”

“Melody…I thought you went to your room.”

“I did! But then I thought poor Irene needed some help! So I went to her room and I thought AAAAH WHERE IS SHE!?!?! And then I went looking and here she is!”

I flinched at Melody’s loud voice. “I- I see.”

“Yeah!” She looked back.

The TV clicked on and the High Priestess smiled at her prisoners. “It is now time for bed. Please have fantastic sleep.”

“Aw! She’s so great! She helped all of us so much!”

“What? How?” I glared.

Melody frowned. “She really did help all of us…”

Melody helped me get Irene to her feet. I noticed something on the ground a small, thin, perfume bottle with a  note attached to it.

—This will help keep the smell at bay. Put it on the air vents, there’s enough for you Irene for tonight.   
  —Charle

I looked up but Melody was already halfway to the Civic Wing. Running up to them and putting the bottle quickly into my red sash, I kept quiet as other Paradisian’s swayed their way to their rooms, each one looking dazed. Melody waved goodbye as I helped Irene back into her bed. “Here.” I put my pillow on the bars of the foot rest trying to block out the TV’s blindingly bright light. I reached into my sash and sprayed the bottle on the metal of the air vent. In less than ten minutes the smell dissipated and I could think clearly again. Irene seemed to be feeling peaceful as well. I took a seat next to her and sighed. I just needed to make sure she wouldn’t choke, or have a seizure or anything else. She wouldn’t die…not yet at least. I took off my sash and felt my dress loosely hang on my body. Slowly I closed my eyes.

There was a click… then quiet footsteps…then a hushed whisper. “…not…sash…” My eyes snapped open. “oops.” The whisper chuckled. “I woke her up.” My eyes adjusted and I saw Charle standing by the bed. “He~y…” His soft voice sang out. “Remember me?”

“Charle?” I mumbled still waking up.

“Bingo!” He laughed quietly. “Know why I’m here?”

“Are you…a Descendent?”

“Ha ha ha… as if. No no I’m not here because of that… Look at you. You’re not wearing your ANTI SEX sash…” He licked his lips.

I touched my waist, my sash, as well as Irene’s was on the floor.

“Get away.” I spoke normally.

“Aw…” He kept his voice to a whisper. “Don’t be like that… You can’t cry out because then the Arc Members will torture us both.” He pointed at himself and gave a puppy dog look. “Me for filling my own desires and breaking the ANI SEX law…and you for not being in your room.”

“They won’t torture me for that.”

“Oh? _You’re_ the expert here? You’ve lived her for what? A _day_?”

I stayed quiet and he chuckled softly. “Aw…well now be a good girl and spread your legs open. You really don’t want to get tortured…”

“As if.” I snapped.

“Ugh…and here I thought I hit the jackpot. I was coming here for that zombie and then I saw a girl who could actually moan my name. Who I could tell to stop being a naughty little thing…” His eyes darkened as he looked at the two of us with a look of hostile desire.

“Get out! How dare you take advantage of this woman. She can’t even defend herself!” I spoke louder I was so outraged.

“Shut up.” He glared and pulled out a knife. “Shut…up. It’s your own fault for taking off your sash…heh…heh…heheheheheheeeeeeee!!! Really I wanna just slice it up. The magazines…they don’t do it for me anymore!” He threw his head back laughing as he stabbed the knife into her hand. He didn’t even seem to care as he pulled it out. It almost looked like he enjoyed it. “You were right about one thing doll… I may not be a Descendent but I know a great dealer…” He licked his lips. “C’mere doll… Get on the floor and spread those legs.” He pulled me off the bed and sliced the knife down my arm. He may not be able to inflict pain on me but that doesn’t mean one wrong slice couldn’t kill me.

“She. Said. No!” A figure appeared out from the darkness and knocked Charle out with a large metal cup at base of his neck where his spine and cranium connected.

“Melody!?”

“I woke up to use the bathroom and I heard your voice.” She looked at Charle with complete disgust. “This man is going to be reported to a Priest.” She huffed. “It’s people like him who were the reason I sought refuge here in Paradise. Damn Descendent’s corrupting his mind!”

Suddenly Ji Sung ran into the room. “What happened? I saw a man wal-“ He looked at Charle’s body. “What the?” He picked up the knife. “What was he doing?”

“I don’t know!” Melody spoke at her normal volume making Ji Sung jump. He obviously didn’t see her when he ran in. She didn’t seem like she wanted to discuss it.

Ji Sung eyed my waist. “Where’s your sash?!”

“It’s right there.” I pointed to the floor as I gripped my bleeding arm.

“Idiot! Put that back on and never ever take it off! Dammit! You should be thanking _her_ ,” he pointed at Melody, “for being here. Shit….Shit!” Ji Sung punched the wall. “I…if you…shit…” He picked up the sash and tied it tightly around my waist. “Keep this on! I can’t always be there for you so at least this stupid piece of cloth will keep you safe.”

Melody went to Irene and put her’s back on. “Silly thing is still sleeping!”

Ji Sung forced me to look into his eyes. “Please…please don’t do that again.” His hands caressed my cheek as he stared intently hoping to get his point across.

Footsteps approached the room and Ji Sung immediately let go of my face. “What is going on here.” A Priest’s distorted voice filled the room. He was accompanied by an Arc Member.

“Belial.” The Arc Member’s mechanical voice spoke. “Explain.”

“He was planning on raping these two women.” Ji Sung spoke evenly.

The Priest looked at Charle and picked up a knife. “Descendent’s…” Even the distortion couldn’t hide his disgust.

“How fortunate you caught him for us.” The Arc Member’s gas mask goggled reflected the TV perfectly. “We shall inform Mortician.”

“He shall be pleased.” The Priest chuckled. “What are these children doing in here.” He motioned to Melody and me.

“They were trying to protect their friend.”

“What kind gestures.” The Arc Member spoke. “However…you are both violating the rules. You must come to the Healing Ward.”

“But-“ I began to speak but Ji Sung quickly cut me off.

“If they hadn’t been here, this woman would’ve been assaulted.”

The Priest and Arc Member looked at each other. The Priest tapped his goggles. “Belial you’ve been in need of a de-cleansing as well.”

“What!? But I!?”

“Since you never come quietly.” The Priest pulled out the shock batons we saw them use on the Hell Spawn from his long cloak.

Ji Sung did resist. He yelled and cursed at them trying to keep them away. His eyes went mad and he thrashed about wildly breaking the TV with his fists. I cried for him to calm down and the Priest—gladly it seemed—raised his baton high above his head and smacked down on Ji Sung’s shoulder. There was a definite CRACK sound and Ji Sung fell over by the sheer force of his shoulder breaking. The Priest raised the baton again as it electrified into blue sparks ready to give another painful blow.

“Stop!” I cried out as I ran to his body.

“Clearly this one has been dirtied. We must de-cleanse her quickly.” The Arc Member pulled me away as I tried to shield Ji Sung.

“It’s okay.” Ji Sung smiled. “I can’t feel pain…”

CRACK! Ji Sung spasmed along the floor and the Priest made a noise, almost like a laugh.

“Leave him alone! Stop! STOP IT!!!”

Melody stepped forward. “Stop! Just leave him alone!!!” She protested with me. Her face looked horrified and she was trembling.

“Defectors.” The Arc Member growled. He pulled out a syringe and injected the both of us right in neck, barely missing my throat. As I felt darkness close in around me the last image I saw was Ji Sung’s blood fly into the air and glisten on the baton as the Priest continued to beat him and Melody mouth the words ‘We are independent.’


	13. Welcome to Paradise XII

I could feel something intruding my eye. Something sharp and thick swirling into my pupils and slowly it felt like something was being pulled out. I could feel it thread and pull against the back of my eye, I could feel it touching my nerves and my brain felt like it was being played with. Then everything went still and a sickeningly sweet smell wafted into the air. Time seemed to pass and I had the urge to throw up. I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t hear anything, I couldn’t feel anything. All I could smell was just that horrible scent.

Then my ears slowly began to pick up on something. It was like being pulled out of water, slowly sound began to return like a rushing wave. I felt a breath on my neck. “I’m so happy you’re here.” The voice was sweet and kind. “I can’t wait until you provide me with Saeyoung. I can’t wait to have him here with me as one bii~iig happy family. A new family…a better family.” Then all sound faded as if I was being emerged back into water.

Time seemed to pass quickly. I felt as if everything around me was on fast forward while I was just stuck. I could think and that comforted me. So I occupied my mind with the RFA, with the party, with Ji Sung. Ji Sung…I hope he’s okay. It was fuzzy but I remember screaming his name. I remembered Melody mouthing that ‘we are independent.’ I clung to the words. We are independent. We are independent. We are independent! I repeated those words over and over again until my brain tired from it. Slowly I let myself slip into complete darkness becoming nothing but an empty shell with only one thing ringing in my mind. We are independent. We are independent….

I opened my eyes to a familiar scene. White walls, white beds, and a giant TV hanging from the ceiling with the words Mint Eye spinning rapidly before slowing down and ingraining the words into my eyes. Then it spun rapidly, then it slowed, then it froze ingraining its message. The only difference from waking up in this room was I could move. I sat up and saw another person laying in one of the beds. “Melody…” I managed to croak out. Slowly I walked towards her relieved to see she was peacefully sleeping. There was another person in here. The boy who was taken to the Healing ward by the Priests, the one who chased Ji Sung and I into The Underground. He slept quietly his face turned towards the wall. Slowly I walked towards him and peered into his face.

“A-aa! aa-!” I tried to scream but nothing came out my throat was so dry. The boy had no eyes. None. Just empty sockets with small threads of vein’s hanging loosely, like a cavern with red vines. I backed away and ran toward a wash bucket throwing up nothing but bile. I trembled as I looked at his sleeping body…how was he still alive? Why did they do this to him!?

I stood up and ran over to Melody trying to shake her awake. “Pl…ease…” I croaked. “Wa….ke…up…” Melody turned over slightly.

I had to get out of here. I shook her harder and slowly she opened her eyes. “Mm?” She blinked. “Where am I?” She mumbled, though with her it sounded more like a person speaking at a normal volume.

“Me…” I swallowed the aftertaste of the bile still on my tongue. “Melody we need…to go.”

“Okay.” She yawned and stretched loudly waking herself up. Slowly she got up, completely ignoring the boy. “I felt like I had great sleep! Did you!?”

“Now’s…” Again I tried to swallow. It felt like I was swallowing chalk dust. “…not the time. I…n-need water…” I glanced at the boy. Should we take him? Was there even a reason for him to keep living?

!?

What was I thinking?! Of course there is, he’s just a child but…but… they…they took out his other eye and just left him there like that. Why? And did they not think of us waking up and seeing him? Well…only I saw him. Melody didn’t even look at him once.

“Water? Okay…”

I tried to speak but my throat ceased up. Water, once I get that I’ll ask her if she saw the boy. As if nothing had happened she happily walked down the hallway looking around at the rooms. I kept my stare to the floor avoiding the flashing signs and watching our distorted reflections in the pure white floors. Every step I took felt heavy and a part of me just wanted to go back to bed and sleep.

“Oh!” Melodies voice seemed to be back to normal. “It’s Belial!”

I snapped my head up and looked to where she was pointing. It was him! He was asleep in one of the healing wards. We hurried into the room and I gasped. Large sections of his skin was nothing but a dark purple, his face looked swollen and one of his eyes was branding a deep purple shiner. I felt rage boil inside me. Why!? Why are they doing this to these people!?

I reached out and carefully touched his cheek that wasn’t beaten and bruised.

“…Mel…ody, ple-“

“Water! I got it!” She ran out of the room.

I ran my tongue over the bottom of my gums. I needed to accumulate some saliva. Barely getting more than I drop I quickly swallowed, whatever it’d have to do. “Ji Sung?” I croaked.

He didn’t move.

“Ji Sung….please…wa..ke up.” I lightly caressed his face, the rage boiling more and more every time my eyes landed on his beaten skin. “Why…why did…they hurt…you?” My hands moved to my waist. I felt myself barely smile. “…I…have the….sash on.”

He breathed in deeply but he didn’t wake.

“Got you some water!” Melody rushed back in holding a cup.

I took it and drank greedily. I felt my body starting to wake up and the sluggish feeling I had seemed to disappear taking in the nutrients of the water. I drank the water as if I would never have another cup again and gasped. “Thank you Melody.”

“Now that’s a happy voice!”

“Will he wake up?”

“He looks pretty bad! I’d say he needs more sleep!”

His eyebrows furrowed and I could see his eyes moving rapidly behind his eyelids as if he were having a nightmare. “Then…” I swallowed wetting my pallet once more. “Let’s just let him rest.”

“Yup! We better go find Irene!”

Irene…? I gasped. Why had I forgotten her? I felt a pang of guilt tighten my chest, “Ya. Let’s go see her.”

Melody left first. I gently touched Ji Sung’s hair. Wow, it was really soft. I wasn’t sure why but I thought it’d be coarse or dry. When I first met him I thought he was absolutely insane, I thought he was just like the rest, but now…he knows this place isn’t Paradise, it’s hell. I don’t know if he wants to leave, but I think he’ll have my back. “It’s okay Ji Sung. I’ll be back. And…” I looked around and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Together we’ll get through his.”

He breathed in deeply again and his body seemed to relax. I hope he heard me.

I turned around looking back three times almost afraid that if I looked away he’d be gone…or he’d be just like the boy.

Melody was standing in the corner of the hallway looking grim. “What is-“ She grabbed my arm and pulled me into her chest. “Wha-“

“Shh!” She glared. I hadn’t seen her like this before, what’s wrong with her? “We don’t have much time. The system is rebooting so I’ll say this quickly.”

I looked around. All the flashing lights and spinning logos were off. Suddenly my mind felt clearer.

“We need to get out of here. I don’t know how but I-“ she looked around “I know a Descendent. All four of us need to leave.” She pressed her lips into a thin line. “We are independent. We can do this.”

A sudden rush of joy rose to my chest. I wanted to cry, to hug her and say ‘I knew it! I knew it! I knew I wasn’t alone!’

She continued. “Tonight meet me in the garden, do not be seen taking care of Irene. Not yet anyways.”

“Why?”

“I heard voices when I slept. I heard the boy screaming,” so she did see him, “and I heard, ‘As long as she doesn’t remember who Irene is then we don’t have a problem.’ The voices were coming from your direction. Play dumb for awhile. I’ll watch over her okay?”

“Yes.”

She grinned. “The system is coming back on, let’s go.”

“Okay!” I felt myself smile. Yes! Yes! Now I had someone who wanted out just as much as me! Irene, Meoldy, Ji Sung and I, we’re getting out! Determination coursed through my veins. Outside these walls is Paradise!

##  **D-E-F-E-C-T-O-R**

The day went on without too much trouble. I could see Arc Members observing me closely and twice did I see a Priest walk by and observe the garden. One of them held a large golden cane with a red jewel in the hand rest. He was gripping it as if it were a weapon more than a something to help him walk. From the corner of my eye I could see Melody help Irene with watering the flowers. Irene had the same vacant stare with her mouth hanging slightly open.

“Hello.” I jumped thinking I had been caught by an Arc Member. No. It was just a woman…wait…she was one of the women I saw with Charle. I shuddered.

“H-hello.”

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“No…please do.” I scooted over giving her more room.

“Lovely day out.”

“….It is.”

“So…something’s been a bit…mmm,” she glanced around eyeing the Flock playing Catch the Defector’s, “a bit weird.” She lowered her voice.

“W-weird?”

“Yeah…like something is missing.” A flicker of hatred flashed through her eyes. “Or someone.”

“I see. I don’t know, I’ve been resting and I really don’t know anyone here.”

“I know what you did…” She hissed. “Charle’s dead and it’s all your fault.”

My eyes narrowed. “My-” No play dumb. I gave her a confused look. “Wait who? I don’t know a Charle.

“W-when you don’t have an access you make one.” Was this woman really agreeing with Charle’s actions? “Th-that’s,” she glanced at the Flock again, “the Descendent’s code. Charle took that to heart. He didn’t have an out so he made one.” She glared harder. “You can act like you don’t know what I’m talking about but I know you did it. Because that woman over there sure as hell didn’t! You had no right to kill him!”

“Hey!”

The woman nearly shrieked.

“Melody.” I smiled in relief.  

“Saw you were making a new friend!”

The woman bit her lip. “You…”

“What?!” Melody smiled.

“I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Well I’ve never seen you here before either. Melody!” She stuck out her hand.

“Patricia.” The woman looked at Melody’s hand in disgust. “What do you want?”

“Was just checking up on my friend! Wanted to make sure she was doing okay! Oh!?” Melody squatted down and lifted the woman’s sash.

“What are you doing?!” She tried to smack Melody away.

“What’s this?!”

“Stop! Don’t touch there!”

I could see the Flock watching, a look of excitement on their face. They were ready to call a Priest at any moment.

Melody gasped. I froze. A gun… “Well…you were trying to hurt my friend weren’t you?!”

“I- I…I have no-“

“DEFECTOR!!!” The kids yelled. The woman shrieked and jumped up. “We see a Defector, trying to sway away, we see a Defector, you cannot run away~!” They sang. “Hahahahaha! Yay! Yay! You must learn! You must learn!” One took out a whistle and blew.

The other Paradisian’s were all watching now. Suddenly the doors to the Civilian Ward opened and two Priests walked out. The woman started screaming and backing away. The Priests walked forward, the sun reflecting into their dark goggles. The Il Dottore mask making them look like menacing crows ready to pick at some flesh.

“We see a Defector, trying to sway away, we see a Defector, you cannot run away~!” It was like scene out of a horror film. Patricia was backing away screaming and yelling at the kids to shut up, the singing grew louder and more distorted, the Priests were stalking up to her ready to strike at any minute. Four Arc Members emerged from the balcony and ordered in their mechanical voices for everyone to watch the TV. Melody placed the gun down making a face that said I should do what they say.

The moment they turned on the TV a soft melody played from it’s speakers, everyone at once looked over and crowded around the TV. Suddenly the music was ringing all around, the TV was flashing numerous colorful lights. Melody squeezed my hand as if to say ‘don’t get brainwashed now.’  
“Paradise. Mint Eye. NO Pain. Magenta. High Priestess. NO Hatred. Paradise. Mint Ey.” The soft music, the woman’s screams, the kids laughter, and then

BANG.

No one flinched, no one even seemed to notice. Melody squeezed my hand tighter. I squeezed hers back. I wanted to turn around and look. I wanted to see what had happened but I kept my eyes on the wall, avoiding the screen. The kids were roaring with laughter and cheers and they started to sing louder. We stood there for a good five minutes. More than once did someone have a stroke of some kind but no Arc Member or Priest or anyone else for that matter seemed to care. Then the TV turned off. People blinked and shook their heads and then they went back to what they were doing.

Melody grabbed Irene’s shoulders and looked at me. She nodded just barely and left to the Civic wing. Slowly I turned around. The Priests were gone, and so was Patricia. The Flock were dancing around in a circle before yelling “Catch the Defectors.” They ran off screaming and laughing.

I wanted to walk over there so badly and see what had happened. But no one else seemed to have the same curiosity. Sheep. They’re all sheep. I sat by one of the flower beds and watched the Flock play.

We are independent….we are independent…

I had to keep repeating that over and over in my mind.

By lunch I went back to Ji Sung’s room and saw him sleeping soundly. “Hey…” I whispered. I didn’t want to be caught. “Guess what? This woman tried to kill me today with a gun.” I touched his hair, it really was soft. I wonder what he uses it wash it. It suddenly hit me. Ji Sung was human. He ate, and drank, and slept just like any other person. He took care of himself and did normal everyday things. He was still a human and I…I felt like I had been thinking of him as nothing but this thing that spouted out information whenever I asked. He was going out of his way to make sure I was being brainwashed by him and not by the Arc Members or the rest of Magenta. Whenever I asked a question he’d answer. Why? Why was I under his supervision so much?

I continued. “I think…the Priests shot her. There was this bang. I wanted to go look at where she was but the Arc Members are making sure I don’t talk to Irene so they’re watching me like a hawk. And it would be suspicious if I started looking around to see what had happened. Melody…I know you don’t like her, but she’s going to help us. She wants out of here just as much as I do. And you do to right?”

Of course he didn’t answer.

“I’ll come by after dinner. If I stay too long I might get us both in trouble. Again…” I wiped away the sweat from his face and gently kissed his forehead. “It’ll be okay.” I moved to his ear. “We are independent.”

##  **I-G-N-O-R-A-N-C-E**

I watched as Charle’s friends, or whoever they were, look at their food with grim faces. It seemed the Flock was watching them more closely as they sat right next to them laughing and playing with their food. I watched as Melody held up a spoon to Irene and slowly helped her eat porridge. I watched as the Arc Members looked at me. Even if I couldn’t see their faces behind the goggles, their gas masks placed aside so they could eat, I felt as if they were saying _‘I know you. I know what you’re trying to do. I know what you’re hanging your last bit of sanity on.’_

I forked the potatoes watching the butter melt and absorb into the white mush. I wasn’t hungry. The only thought I had was to go see Ji Sung. Talk to him.

Because…

Because. I thought back to when I was asleep. _“I can’t wait until you provide me with Saeyoung. I can’t wait to have him here with me as one bii~iig happy family. A new family…a better family.”_ Saeyoung…who was that? Somehow I felt that Ji Sung was trying to get this Saeyoung. What would happen if I ask him? But no, not now, not when he’s sleeping. He needed words of hope and encouragement. Not words that would tie him to this place even more. Words that made you want to leave your mind behind and just live in a dream. I looked at the others. People were stiff in their movements yet they talked amongst each other with happy smiles. It was like watching a glitch. For a few seconds it was as if Paradise was experiencing an error. Waves of fear, or hatred, or doubt would wash over them for only just a second before Paradise would reset and the same glazed look replaced the surface of independent thought.

After dinner I made my way back to the Healing Wing. I sat by Ji Sung’s bed and touched his hair. I didn’t know what to say so I told him about my favorite foods, my favorite books and games. I told him about me and what I missed. “And then I got this broom and started hitting him over the-“

The door opened. I shot my hand away from Ji Sung.

“What are you doing here?” The distorted voice of the Priest filled the room.

“I’m…I wanted to keep him company.”

“Trash like him doesn’t need company. Go. Before I change my mind.”

Change his mind? More torture? I wanted to whisper to Ji Sung that he needed to fight their propaganda. Slowly I walked away, the Priests dark goggles reflecting the TV light watched me closely. _‘I know what you’re trying to do.’_ That’s what they must be thinking.

I went back to the Civil ward and Melody ran up to me. “Hey.” She spoke lowly. “Here.” It was another spray bottle. “I’m sure they took yours away. Use this to keep that damn smell away.”

“Whe-“

“Shh. Okay! I need to shower! Can you put Irene to bed?!”

“S-sure thing.” Melody handed off Irene to me before waving and running off. “Come on.” I spoke gently. We got to her room and carefully I put her to bed. There was a knock at the door. I opened it. I looked down, a tiny Flock looked up at me.

“Hello!” She squeaked.

“H-hello…”

“This must be _her_ room.” She turned towards the hallway. “Okay!”

The door to the Garden opened. “Joseph!” I gasped.

“Stupid guy!” The kids smiled. “He couldn’t handle Paradise!”

“Gouged his eyes out.”

“All while screaming ‘Irene Irene!’” They laughed.

“Stop laughing!” I yelled. “What did they do to you!?”

“I am…tired.” He murmured. “I need…sleep.”

“Please move!” The tiny one squeaked. “This man is registered as married. Let him sleep.”

The other kids glared at me. “Know this, Paradisian.” One said. “This man has been cleansed. He has been rightfully punished for thinking or doing bad things that the outside world does. In order to keep this place a Paradise, some sacrifices has to be made. And we won’t hesitate even if you have the Loved One’s eyes.”

And for a split second that error, that one glimpse of who these children really were, occurred. And they were all terrified.

I glanced at Irene my eyes landing on the TV. For a moment I thought the words on the TV said ‘You cannot escape’ but no. It had to have been my imagination.


	14. Welcome to Paradise XIII

##  **SPOILERS!!!! I use Unknown’s real name in this one.**

______________

**Visual Novel Mode**

I could hear her voice. It was so calming and so inviting. Yes, that curious spunky girl, the one I’ve come to find very intriguing. And, she also seems to be able to keep the brainwashing techniques from affecting her. She’s strong. Strong minded. But even I know that can’t last forever. I’ve seen it happen. They were so strong  fought the system as much as they could and now, I can’t help but laugh, now they had beaten me to a pulp. I could’t feel it but I’m sure they were just getting their frustrations out on me. Heh heh, well who cares?

**_____13 hours prior_____**

I think I’m passing out. My body is spasming on its own and I can’t control the tears and snot flowing out of my face. I hear her scream, I want to get up and help her but the Priests keep me down. So useless! Useless all the time!! I hear another person fall. That loud mouth Melody. She just sort of popped up a week ago. They caught a Descendent and then she was here in Paradise. I don’t remember hearing about her but I guess that means she was brought in specifically by a Priest. I guess. I mean I sent out invites and some of the Arc Members bring in recruits. I don’t know but she’s friggin’ annoying. I think she likes Melody. If she can handle her fine.

I hear the Arc Members drag them away. What are they going to do to her? It pisses me off because she’s mine! She’s part of my plan and if I can’t have her then no one will. They know this. I’m in charge of her. Not them. I feel a pair of arms pull me up. I can’t see, I think my right eye is swollen. It’ll heal. I can see that brain dead woman’s body. She’s just sleeping away unaware of what happened. Unaware of what happened to that husband of hers.

I see that fuckers body. I kick him hard and his face twists the other way. Oops? The Priest smacks me across the face and mumbles something but I can’t even register what they’re saying. Maybe if they took those damn masks off I could actually understand their damn gibberish. Am I going to get re:REJUVENATED? They’ll make me remember physical pain. It’s okay I guess, I can handle it. Plus they must’ve worked out all the thinks so I probably won’t die. I see the Mortician walk by. You know it’s him because his mask is splattered in blood, he smells like blood, and he looks like death. Too eager to get to killing that Defector if you ask me. Someone stops the Priests.

“I want him.”

I know that distorted voice. He was with me when we were first brought here. A first generation Priest. Hyun I think his name was. I think he was a arsonist back in the outside world. I feel my weight being shifted. I feel my feet drag against the floor and I almost want to put all of my weight on Hyun and make him work to move me but I just don’t have the energy. I see through my good eye, though everything is all blurry, the stairs leading to the Restricted Ward. I look at the dark red carpet and listen to the other Priests talk amongst themselves. They’re masks are off.

“He’s going to need more time.” A woman says.

“Should we really leave the boy their? Out in the open?” this one must be a man, kind of girly sounding though.

“Yes. The Flock need to be shown what happens when they let this greed go to head. They must know that they’re still living under Paradise. Behavior like that is frowned upon by the High Priestess.”

“Perhaps we need to change our training methods and take away their devices. They’ve been to eager to inflict pain lately.”

“No. The device should stay. However I do think that it’s best to change our methods of teaching.  Although I still believe we should allow them to watch the re:REJUVENATORS methods. They must know what will happen to them if they deflect from Paradise.”

“They will lead their children well.”

I can see we’re descending downstairs again. This is why this place is restricted. In the far back of this room for the Priests there are these set of stairs that lead to the outside world. It’s basically the backdoor to this place. Hyun struggles a bit to keep me in balance as he takes me down the stairs. He places his golden, metal claw, onto a scanner. I installed that system. There’s a certain alloy in their gloves that the scanner searches for. Once it senses it, it opens the door.

The door swings open. We’re outside, well sort of, this place was somewhat closed off. It used to be connected to The Underground but after that explosion the pathway has been blocked off. So where are we going?

I see a familiar beaten up path. Oh god no….

We walk for nearly ten minutes until finally we reach a little building. I see my security systems installed all around the doors. There is a sign that says “If you don’t answer the questions right, the gun right here will shoot you in the brain.” I put that there. Hyun types in the passwords into a green keypad. I feel a sense of relief when the door beeps and clicks open. We walk in, Hyun’s shoes echo against the metal walls and floors. This is…where we keep Hell Spawns. Hyun sets me down in a chair and closes the door behind him. He reaches into his cloak and forces me to eat three blue pills. It takes effect almost immediately, and I know I’m going to have one hell of  muscle spasms once they’re completely digested.

Hyun takes off his mask and sighs. “So…you got beaten up trying to protect a girl?” He chuckles. His tired eyes barely even look alive anymore. His face is a bit sweaty from the mask but all in all he looks the same he did four years ago.

“She was being stupid. She took off her sash and nearly got raped.”

“Ooo.” He winces and I know it’s not because of what I just said but because of the word ‘rape’. Those are outside words. They’re not in the Paradisian dictionary. Something the High Priestess has been working on to incorporate into our new lives. Something to keep the thought of the outside world as a scary and ugly world. It is an ugly place and I hate when I have to go out there….I think it is. I almost can’t even remember anymore.

“That’s…not good.”

“Nope. So I got beaten for…well because they couldn’t just let me go free.”

“No. You were somewhere you shouldn’t be. Plus that action of yours was too…it was wrong to have those thoughts.”

I don’t even know what the word is. Indi…No I can’t remember for some reason. “So why are we here?”

“I think all the work that you’ve been doing to bring in our honored guests has clouded your mind.” He looks around as if anyone would be in here. “You need to protect yourself Saeran.”

I wince at that name but I keep it together. “What are you talking about?”

“The brainwashing…it’s…something’s gone wrong.”

“What else is new?” I stand up. With those pills taking their full effect.I can now move like I was never beaten to a pulp. “Wait…are those people out there in danger?” Her face pops into my mind. I need her she better not be dying or turning into a Hell Spawn on me.

“Not them. Us.”

“….What are you talking about?”

“Us five, you remember right?”

“How could I not. We were the second experiments that were showing good results.”

“Yeah…well of course you were given the best of the best, High Priestess Rika didn’t want you to end up like the others. But the problem is that there is a side effect she didn’t foresee  that has been arising.”

“What side effect?”

“Come.” Hyun grabs his mask and we delve deeper into an underground jail cell. It’s almost medieval looking. I remember this place, I remember something about not trusting my brother. But didn’t I already know that? Now this place was being used to harbor Hell Spawns. They make low guttural noises and I watch as one tries to claw out its hair. Sickening. They looked human just like you or me, but their minds were deteriorated. There was no human left in them and now they were monsters walking around in human skin.

We walk deeper down the hallway. I let out a gagging sound. “What the hell is that smell?”

“It’s…it’s us.”

“What?”

“You remember Jae-Sun?”

“Yeah.” I widen my good eye. “T…that smell is-”

Hyu reaches into his pocket and pulls out a flashlight. He shines inside one the cells. I nearly fall over from the sight. That…that looked like a true Hell Spawn. It smelled like rotting flesh, it had pieces of its skull hanging loosely by its skin, it was in a straight jacket and its legs were shackled to the far back of the room. It’s eyes were red with brown irises, it roared like a monster  upon seeing us and banged its head against the wall.

“What is that?!” I finally find my voice.

“That’s Jae-Sun.” He shines his light in the next cell, “And that’s Tai over there.” A crouched figure was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth muttering something in some incoherent language. He was missing a leg and I could see maggots crawling on the exposed flesh. I felt sick.

“W-what happened to them?”

“I don’t know. They don’t know which technique or serum or drug they used the caused this but… Saeran I’m scared. Jae-Sun started showing the side effects when he was getting more and more angry. Remember that? They re:REJUVENATED him but it completely backfired. Eventually he was too dangerous to have around so we put him here. Saeran…he tried to eat himself…”

“W-why are we keeping them alive?”

“Just like regular Hell Spawns the other Priests and Arc Members think it’s best to just let them die on their own. But…but!” Hyun started to look crazed. “They can’t find the source. And it’s only showing in second generation experiments like us! Now there’s only three of us left! Wh-what if…What if something.”

“Hold on!” I shook him. “It’s okay, maybe it’s not even that. Maybe it’s one of the other brainwashing techniques. I mean we have at least ten Hell Spawns all together.There’s nothing wrong with us!”

Theres a step. “Saeran.” I turn to the distorted voice and see another one of the second gen experiments. I don’t know his name I just know he carries a golden cane with a red gem in it’s handle. “Have you forgotten so easily?” Hyun puts on his mask. The Priest rests his hands behind his back. “We found the source to these Hell Spawns. They were to weak to our more stronger methods. But these men…” The Priests shakes his head. “I suppose it’s only a matter of time. Whether it’s next week or next year. Something inside of us is going to snap.”

I shake my head. “Ridiculous. It won’t happen to me.”

“Maybe not…You are a favorite.” Hyun says, his voice now completely distorted.

“Yes, High Priestess Rika will not let this happen to you.”

“She knows about this?”

“She know’s of it. She does not wished to be informed of sad things you know. Besides she has other things to worry about. Is this,” the priest I don’t know eyes me up and down, “going to be a set back?”

I look at the Hell Spawn of Tai. “Why the hell are you acting so nonchalant about this!? The fuck is this?! The fuck happened to them!?” Hyun winces but the other Priest just shakes his head.

“Pay back I suppose.” The Priests looks at Jae-Sun. “He won’t kill himself and I want to do it myself. But I’ve been restricted from doing so. It’s as if the fact they can breathe keeps them moving.”

I shake my head. “What have we done?”

“We’ve made mistakes. That’s what happens when you search for perfection. You make some mistakes along the way.” The Priest turns around. “Hyun. You shouldn’t have brought him here.”

“I just thought-“

“Perhaps a re:REJUVENATION will stop these ‘ _thoughts_ ’ of yours.”

Hyun let’s out a strange sound, a moan of agony by the sounds of it. “What if…what if that makes me go insane?”

“Oh and Saeran.” The Priest stops and looks back. “Do try to keep that girl in check. You’ve been so preoccupied with her and the special guests, that a Hell Spawn escaped to The Underground. That means that thing was walking around on our grounds. It’s your responsibility to keep these things in check, and because of your mistake you’ve rendered The Underground completely useless.”

**__________Present time__________**

I roll over and slowly I open my eyes. My leg kicks the wall and I feel my hand shaking. Damn those blue pills. “You’re awake.” The Priest, the one from before, says. He’s sitting next to me holding his cane in his lap. “That woman was just here. She was touching your hair and seemed to be spouting nonsense.”

“What…?” I sat up. “Yeah…yeah I think I remember some of the stuff she said.” I rub my good eye.

“We did not give you a re:REJUVENATION Saeran. I’ve convinced them otherwise. Also…there seems to be increased activity in the Descendent’s. Your absence has caused us a lot of problems.”

“Is that how you treat everyone who first wakes up?”

“Get it fixed. And get that girl moving. We’re done waiting for you to convince the Special Guests to join paradise.” He gets up and leaves the room.

She was touching my hair? Why? I touch my hair. It’s just hair what’s the big deal? Weirdo.

I walk into my office, it’s nearly 2 in the morning. I look at the RFA chat as I start upgrading and resting system passwords. ‘We are independent…’


	15. Welcome to Paradise XIV

**SPOILERS I USE UNKNOWN’S REAL NAME**

**E-S-C-A-P-E**

* * *

**_We Are Independent: Mc_ **

I watched as Joseph crawled into the bed with his wife. It was like watching a sick dream. Irene didn’t even register that he was there, and Joseph, he moved like a puppet with its strings being toyed with. I watched at the two laid there and slowly I walked away. The Flock, watching my moves closely, slowly headed back to their rooms. Did they have parents? I wondered as I closed the door to my room. I watched the TV logo spin. It didn’t even phase me anymore. Me, Melody, Irene, Ji Sung…and now Joseph. We’d get away. We had to.

* * *

**_Welcome To Paradise: Saeran_ **

I typed into the chat as those RFA idiots frantically tried to figure out what was happening.

> **707 >: I’ve looked more into Mint Eye but every time I think I learn something it just disappears.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: Someone’s watching your moves closely.**
> 
> **707 >: They have to be. The thing is  
> 707>: They’re using my methods. There’s imperfections to them, a lot of them, but it’s still my algorithms.**

Imperfections? Are you fucking serious? I’ve studied your work for a long time and I can guarantee my methods are better!

> **Jumin Han >: There’s no guarantee that’s she safe or she’s who she says she is.**
> 
> **707 >: …I know.   
> 707>: For all we known she’s been planning this from the start.**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: There’s a strong possibility that we’ve been fooled.**
> 
> **707 >: But….there’s also a strong possibility that she really is in danger.**

I feel myself stuck between wanting to laugh and wanting to frown. I only had three days. Three days to get them here. Well, everyone except the cousin. I had received orders to stop sending invitations to the High Priestesses cousin after I had come back from the Hell Spawn’s dungeon. Guess she wanted everything to be perfect before he came. But I knew the others would follow if _he_ was by my side. And with her here to… Ha ha! That would be perfect.

There’s a knock at my door.

“What?”

“My name is Melody. Can I come in?”

What the hell? What was that loud mouth doing here? And in the middle of the night no less. I walked over to the door making sure to keep most of my monitors closed to keep her from seeing. “What?” I glare as I open the door.

“Belial.” She smiles.

“…”

“I…I’m a part of the Descendent’s.”

I arch a brow. Did she know what that meant? Was this woman stupider than I thought?

“I wanted to let you know because she wants you to escape with us.”

I swallow. “So you’re saying you found a way out?”

“Yes. And she wants you to come with us. I haven’t told her yet, I’m still trying to get things ready but…I had to tell you. To let you know that you need to prepare.”

“No. I won’t go.”

She smiled sadly. “I…had a feeling you were going to say that. Listen, she’s going to try to convince you to go with her but I’m planning on leaving tomorrow.”

I feel my fists tighten.

“So you better get whatever you need done, done.” She looks around before raising two fingers. “Two in the morning tomorrow. She’ll be gone. You better make your choice before then.” She turned and left, blending in with the shadows and completely disappearing from my view. I felt myself slowly starting to panic. I only had until tomorrow. I had to get her to bring them. I had to… Because if I didn’t then I’d have to resort to plan C, and I really didn’t want to do that. I could stop her. Chain her to my desk and keep her from leaving. I could make her do what I say if I give her some drugs and force her to do what I want.

I could.

But a huge part of me doesn’t want to. I know she has to get out of here. I know this place isn’t safe and is filled with so many cracks it’s close to crumbling completely. I want her to leave. But I’m not going. Savior is here. Savior loves me. Savior will rein justice on _him_.

* * *

**_We are Independent: MC_ **

I had awoken the next morning and received a note from Ji Sung. A part of me was so grateful and ecstatic that he was alive and well but…today we had to do something. And that only meant one thing. The RFA. I had been praying that he would leave them alone, that was foolish of me to think. I knew I was here for one reason and one reason only. I was just a bridge that connected Paradise to the RFA. First, I had to check on Irene and Joseph.

Slowly I opened their door, it wasn’t locked and frankly I don’t think the locks on any of these rooms work anyways. Irene was still asleep and Joseph was standing in front of the TV touching the screen slowly. He slowly turned to the noise those bandages covering his eyes were starting to slip off.

“J-Joseph, how are you doing?” I felt my body trembling as he slowly walked towards me and reached out his hand.

“I…am…in…paradise.” He said slowly, his voice barely sounding human.

No matter what question I asked Joseph would only reply that he was in paradise. He would just stand there in front of the TV looking at the screen with his lips slightly moving as if he were trying to say something. Just like Irene whatever person that was trying to break free had completely disappeared. He was a puppet and the puppeteer? The High Priestess. There was no point in talking to them, they were completely dead inside and the only cure was to get out of here.

Outside in the garden I see the others digging in the dirt, planting new seeds, and tending to flowers. I stop by the daffodils taking in their scent. Really this was the only place I actually enjoyed.

“Hello.” A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and wheat colored eyes walks up to me. I can see the others around me awestruck at her sheer presence. She wore a long white robed with gold embroidery. Her blonde hair was tied into a loose pony tail and her face seemed to be glowing with love and joy.

“He-hello.”

“My name is Rika.”

That name…. “R-Rika!?”

“Yes. I am the High Priestess of this Paradise. I talk to Savior directly.”  Those around us started murmured something, their faces lit up with joy and peace. The Civic Wing opened and the Flock ran out and, upon seeing Rika, ran towards her with open arms.

“Momma!”  
“Mommy!” They all cheered.

“My children.” She smiled.

“Sister Rika is so kind.” The others sighed in contempt.

Rika…you’re supposed to be dead. The moment I heard her name I couldn’t help but feel as if this block in my mind move and opened up a floodgate of memories. Images that I felt like I shouldn’t have seen started to flash before me and the strongest image of all was V and Yoosung.

“High Priestess Rika.” The priest with a golden staff and red gem walked towards her. “What are you doing out here?” He distorted voice was so out of place with her soft kind hearted voice.

She smiled especially brighter at the children with the Beloveds Eyes. “I just wanted to finally meet our newest member face to face.” She said sweetly. “I wanted to make sure she was doing well.”

Irene’s face, Joseph’s eyes, that Hell Spawn I saw…how could she smile when she knew what was going on? “You…you made Irene-“

“You.” The Priest stopped me. “Since you’re here than you should be assigned your job.”

“This young lady,” Rika reached out and stroked my hair, “is his assistant. Although I think it would be best if she had a simple, relaxing job. Out of all of my lovely children, her job causes her soul to be dirtied. So we must take extra caution.” There was this slight twitch to her left eye and her smile didn’t see so sweet anymore. “Make sure to giver her more cleansing. Especially after her job is done.” She stopped stroking my hair. “So tell me child. Would you like to work in the garden or with the exercise committee or maybe the kitchen?”

“…The garden.”

“Which flower?”

“The daffodils.” I watched her every movement closely. Every twitch of her fingers, flip of her hair, light hearted chuckle, was so perfect and graceful. Rika…why did you lie to the RFA?

“I like those too. Heh heh we’re so similar.” She smiled. “Then she will now tend to the Daffodils. I’m so happy to have met you. It was either now…or never.” She chuckled lightly before walking to sit with the Flock. Other Paradisians sat around her as well. It was like she was the teacher and they were the students. They looked at her as if she was some sacred woman and frankly I was starting to feel the same way.

“What has Savior told you today?”  
“You’ve been praying nonstop right momma?”  
“Has Savior given you the Vision again?”

Rika smiled and picked up a fallen daffodil. “Savior has spoken. Savior foresees that special guests will be coming to Paradise very soon.” Her golden eyes glanced towards me. She smiled and brought the daffodil to her delicate pink lips. She breathed in the sweet scent and  brushed her hair back. “Shall I make you a flower crown?” She turned towards a girl missing her eyes. The white bandage around her eyes covered the horrors underneath. The girl gasped with joy and nodded.

**Y-O-U-C-A-N-N-O-T**

 “You’re late.” Ji Sung glared at me.

“I met the High Priestess.”

His face hardened. His eyes looked as if he had just seen someone die but he had a big smile on his face. Forced. As if it had been sewn to his face. “You did…so then you know.” He spoke with a forced honeyed lilt to it. “That she’s alive. Ha ha ha! I cannot **wait** until I see their reactions. To bad that cousin of hers won’t be with them when it’s official.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” He waved his hand dismissively as he turned back to his computer.

“Why…is she still alive?”

“Today I need you to convince them that you’re okay but you need them to come here. Make sure _he_ is part of that group. In fact, even if you only get _him_ then your mission is complete.”

Right. The reason I was brought here. “And what happens when my mission is complete?”

Ji Sung chuckled as he sat at the computer. “They’re looking for answers but I haven’t given him any yet.” He stood up and held the chair out for me. “Now…let’s get started.”

>         Unknown has entered the chatroom.
> 
> **Yoosung >: !!!! You’re here!**
> 
> **ZEN >: babe are you okay?**
> 
> _ <: Yes I’m fine. How is everyone?_
> 
> **ZEN >: Don’t worry about us. What’s more important is you.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: I just texted Seven. He’ll be here soon.**
> 
> _ <: Good. I have something important to tell him._
> 
> **ZEN >: You’re safe though right?**
> 
>   _ <: For now. _  
>     <: There’s something not right here.   
>     <: People called the Arc Members have been keeping a close eye on me.   
>     <: I work in the garden.

“You do?” He glared. “Who gave you a job? You’re mine.”

“The High Priestess did.”

That same glazed look washed over him. “Oh okay.”

>         707 has entered the chatroom
> 
> **707 >: Tell me   
> 707>: you have information.**
> 
> _ <: Yes._

Ji Sung reached over me, his back pressed against mine. I glanced back. It was like he was intentionally trying to be this close.

> _ <: I have found some coordinates._
> 
> **Yoosung >: WAY TO GO!!!**
> 
> **ZEN >: Babe! You’re a genius.**
> 
> **707 >: Good! Tell it to me.**
> 
> _ <: It’s highly decrypted._

Ji Sung leaned back. “Okay type in these numbers.” He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his desk drawer.

> _ <: Lat. 823.0123.8291. 9070  
>     <: Long. 823.9303.4903.0034_
> 
> **707 >: You’re right. Somethings not right about these coordinates.**
> 
> _ <: I’m sorry. It’s all I found._

“You’re good.” Ji Sung smiled.

> **707 >: No no, this is nothing to me  ^ ^   
> 707>: Defender of Justice 707 is here!**

“Ha ha.” Ji Sung petted my hair. “What a good little assistant. I could never play coy like you.”

It didn’t feel good. I don’t know what these numbers are. Where was he planning on taking him? “I’m not your assistant.” I glared.

“Oh but you are. You’re assisting me in bringing that lying fool into Paradise. I can’t wait to see what he thinks when he sees you…and me.”

“You? What’s so special about you?”

He glared and rubbed the eye tattoo on his left shoulder. “Just keep typing. I already don’t have enough time with you.”

* * *

**Welcome To Paradise: Saeran**

She gave me a puzzled look before looking back at the computer. I don’t think she realized it but her face kept contorting between sorrow and amusement. Heh…yeah I figured. She can preach her independence all she wants but they’re slowly getting to her. She  secretly wants them to join just as much as I secretly want her out. Half of me is happy that she’ll be finishing her task and Loud Mouth will help her get away and the other wants her to stay. I remember how nice she was in those chats. How helpful.

How helpful to me.

I was just hoping to get a bug into the system. I didn’t think they would fall in love with it. I didn’t think she would try to continue High Priestesses work. She pinched the bridge of her nose and suddenly started scratching her left eye with the back of her hand. I reached out and stopped her. “Stop.” I said softly. “You don’t want to irritate the REJUVENATOR.”

“My eye just sort of itches.”

“Ignore it. I don’t want you grabbing a spoon and scooping it out.” I smile at the memory of the guy who did it last time. She grimaces and gets back to typing. He just kept scratching and scratching and then POP it flew into his soup. Ha ha… idiot couldn’t handle it like us. Well…maybe I want be able to handle it for long either. Something could make me snap and I’ll become one of those Hell Spawns. I rubbed my neck feeling nervous. Best not to think about it.

She makes a small gasp and I look at the computer.

> **707 >: I see… I think I get it.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: What did you get?**
> 
> **707 >: The coordinates. I’m going.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: Wait! I’ll go with you!**
> 
> **707 >: What?   
> 707>: No.   
> 707>: You can’t**
> 
> **Yoosung >: No! I’m coming with you!**
> 
> **707 >: For the love of…  
> 707>: Fine. I could use the extra set of eyes.**
> 
> **ZEN >: Now hold on**
> 
> **707 >: Be ready in ten.   
> 707>: We’re getting you out.   
> 707>: This time…  
> 707>: We won’t be fooled.**
> 
>        707 has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Yoosung don’t go**
> 
> **Yoosung >: We’ll save you ;)**
> 
>        Yoosung has left the chatroom
> 
> **ZEN >: Yoosung!! GD what is he thinking?!**

She looks back at me confused. I raise my phone and smile. “Whoops.” I smile as she looks at email I had just sent that blonde. I know I wasn’t supposed to but it was just too tempting. I want him to know that his friends will be waiting for him here.

**_Come To Paradise. A Person You Lost So Close To Your Heart Will Be Waiting._ **

“Why did you do that?”

“He needs a little push. Just a small one.”

“So then what. They’ll come here and you’ll torture them like you did me?”

“No.” I shake my head. “I sent them five miles outside of the building. They’ll get a glimpse. _He_ will get a spark of hope that he can save you. _He’ll_ look into here more and then… I’ll have him.”

“…why do this?” She looks at me with those inquisitive eyes of hers. I liked looking at those turquoise eyes. Even with all the drugs searing through as a repression to her pain receivers, her eyes showed intelligence, strength, and hope. It made me feel a bit hopeful. I almost…wanted to go back to the outside.

I looked away as I responded to her. “Because it’s what Savior wants. Savior listened to my prayers and told me to bring _him_ in.”

“Savior? Rika said that too.”

“To you,” I glared, “she’s the High Priestess. She talks to Savior. She’s like my own Savior.”

“Rika-“

I felt my hand grab her by the throat. “Do NOT use that name.”

I watched her claw at my hands trying to get away. I felt her pulse against my fingertips and a part of me wanted to feel it more. She was so alive. She was still her. Despite being tainted by the outside world she was fascinating.

Slowly I let go of her neck and watched her gasp and cough. Hmm…I like that look. “Oh yeah.” I glanced at the chat. That pretty boy was asking for her. He could wait longer. Right now it was my time with her. “You got a job. What’d they assign you to?”

She calmed her breathing and inched further away from me. I hooked my foot under the chairs wheels and pulled her closer to me. “I tend to the Daffodils.”

“Pfft. That’s it? Well good because I need you as my assistant.”

“I like Daffodils.”

“Whatever. Hurry up and get back to work. I’m not letting you go tonight.”

* * *

**We Are Independent: MC**

We spent the rest of the morning talking to each member. I told them I was okay and everything here was rather beautiful. We would alternate between each other. Sometimes I would talk to them and sometimes he would. Sometimes we talked with each other and sometimes we worked in silence. When he looked at me he would give this intrigued expression, in fact, when I looked at his face he almost looked like a nervous child. And when he was concentrating he looked like he was trying to murder whatever it was he was doing.

Finally he leaned back and smiled. Wow. That smile he just made. I think that’s the first genuine, happy, smile I’ve seen on him. It was forced, it didn’t look controlled, it didn’t look crazed. It was a regular smile. I wish he did that more, he’s got a nice smile. “It’s about lunch time and, unless I got a dog I didn’t know about, I think you’re hungry.”

“I am.” I said grabbing my stomach.

“Go get lunch. Then come straight back here.”

“Okay…” I stood up and stretched.

Back in the garden I touched the Daffodils grabbing a nearby watering letting it gently rain on the soil. I guess Rika—or High Priestess, I look back afraid Ji Sung would just randomly come out and start choking me again—was right. Working with him was draining and I felt so dirty afterwards. I was happy to talk to the RFA again but…I was tricking them. I might as well have been a spy. Feeling a bit better I walk towards the Dining Hall.

“Psst.” I look over to the noise.

“Mel-“

“Shh..” She looked grim. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking. “We’re leaving. Tonight.”

“What?”

“I…I…I…J-Joseph killed himself…”

“WHAT?!”

“Shh!” She clapped her hand over my mouth. “Please just listen. We went to the Civic Ward. We heard a scream. His throat was cut out and he was holding a knife. It was obviously from the outside world…” Her voice croaked at the thought of it. “I…I saw it with my own eyes. I can’t take it. I’m living in a lie, I chose to look away from the truth. Please.” She took my hands in hers. “We need to get out of here… Tonight.”


	16. Welcome to Paradise Part XV

****SPOILERS I USE UNKNOWN’S REAL NAME****

**We Are Independent: MC**

We ate in silence at the lunch table. I looked over at Irene. She didn’t look quite…normal. Well less normal than usual. It was as if she had known what happened to her husband. I looked over at the others. Everyone seemed completely still. Had they all seen the murder? Even the Flock were more quiet than usual. They quietly ate their food and looked at the Arc Members in…was it fear?

Melody slipped me a note as she picked at her food with little interest.

‘Meet me right after lunch. I have something to tell you. Put the note in your drink.’

I slightly crumpled it. Taking a quick glance at the Flock than the Arc Members I quickly put the note into the water which started to rapidly dissolve. I glanced at Melody. I actually felt safe around her.

After lunch I met up with Melody near the daffodils. “What is it?” I mumbled as I began to pull out the weeds that were starting to sprout in the flower bed.

“I’ve found a way out.”

“You-“

“I want to make sure. You want to get out of here right?”

“Yes of course.” I nod my head vigorously.

“Good.” She smiles. “Good…” She let’s out a low sigh. “Me too. I want out so bad. I…I came to Paradise to escape an abusive boyfriend…but now I know, I didn’t escape hell from him, I just ran in deeper.”

I took her by the shoulders. “We can do this Melody…we still need to bring Irene and take her to a hospital.”

Melody bites her lip and thinks it over for a second. “Right…okay.” She hands me a small vile. “This is the perfume I gave you to keep that wretched smell out of the vents. Keep this on you at all times…and,” she looks around before handing me a small pocket knife. “Keep this on you. You never know when you need it.”

“Where did you get all of this?”

She smiled. “I’ve been using the Descendent’s for a long time. Just for minor things like these oils to suppress the smell and some outside magazines. I never wanted anything more to do with them but now…now we need to get out of here. So I did some side jobs and with my regular standing with the boss I learned the secret exit.”

“Side jobs?”

Her face slightly paled as she gripped her ANTI SEX sash. “Meet me back here at the Daffodils tonight. And tell Belial.”

I nodded but would he even want to go? I mean… this beautiful place had him in a tight grip. Plus neither of us had built any sort of trust with each other. It was like a give and take between the us two. I write to the RFA he gives me information. I agree to bring them to a place like this, we agrees to keep me out of the regular brainwashing techniques. I wanted him to go with us. To be free from this place and take him to a hospital or maybe even a psyche ward and get him the help he needed. But…would he?

I looked over at him as he typed away on his computer. His back was hunched over and he was squinting at the screen. I stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

“What?”

I put the palm of my hand on his swing and helped him straighten out, there was a definite in his muscles and he let out a low sigh of relief. “Do you need glasses Ji Sung?”

“No. I’m just tired. My eyes have been feeling dryer lightly.”

Now that he mentioned it, after what had happened to us after Charle tried to assault me, my eyes had been feeling itchier and a bit dry as well. I really hoped it was nothing. I reached up to touch my face when Ji Sung forcefully grabbed it.

“Stop.” He glared. “You’re seriously freaking me out. What use to me are you if you don’t have eyes.”

“But they’re itching.”

He frowned and started to look into his desk drawer as he kept my wrists together with just one hand. I started to tap my foot. Ugh, the itch was starting to become unbearable. It was like there was something moving in my cornea and it felt as if insect legs were crawling on my tear ducts. He started to push things around frantically until he finally found a near empty bottle of eye drops.

“Here.” He stood up slightly looking down at me as he let go of my wrists and used his free hand to widen my eyes. I flinched as the eye drops fell into my open eyes and after just a few seconds I felt relief. “We better watch that more closely.” He mumbles as he resumes typing on the computer.

“Ji Sung.” I sit on the edge of the desk next to him. “Melody, Irene, and I we’re-“

“Leaving soon I know. What happened to the blind husband?”

I swallowed… “He’s…dead.”

He looked up. “What? He’s dead?”

“I heard he cut his throat out with some sort of outside knife.”

His eyes slightly widened. “Cut his throat out… What did the knife look like?”

“I don’t know. I just heard he did it. There were a lot of Paradisian’s who saw.”

“Shit.” Ji Sung stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. “I’ll be back. Lock the doors and DO NOT let anyone in. I will say the words Memento Mori and knock on the door four times. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, but where are you-“

“I’ll be back.” Ji Sung walked to both ends of the doors locking one and locking the other behind him. I sat down at the desk.

The chat was open. I felt my heart starting to pound.

Unknown has logged into the chat

* * *

 

**???: Melody**

With a low sigh I backed away from the Civic Ward. They were about to do a massive de-cleansing to completely eliminate the image of Joseph. I was NOT going to be a part of that. Slowly I made my way to Belial’s office. She was there so maybe I could take refuge there? Hmm well I could also- no it was better to be by her side.

I walk closer to the door, Belial storms out and jogs towards the Civic Wing. Before the door can fully close I slip in. I can see the basement that leads to The Underground. There’s a metal door in front of me. I walk towards it and turn the knob. Locked. I look around before knocking. “Are you in here?” I call out her name.

“Melody?” Her soft voice calls back.

“Yes. It’s me can I come in?”

There’s a moment of silence. I hear a computer chair push back and slowly the door opens. She peaks out, her turquoise eyes blink then squint. “Okay…just be extra careful.”

She let’s me in and I see the regular row of computer monitors with images and words that I have no idea what it means. She locks the door behind us. “Okay…when Ji sung comes back leave through that door. He can’t see you.”

“Got it.” I nod. Something catches my eye. “What’s that?”

She tenses and squeezes her hands tightly together. “That…is the RFA. I’ve been helping Ji Sung bring them here.”

“Oh…the special guests.”

“Yes.” She looks down. “They…were like my closest friends. Well kind of. I mean, I’m talking to them right now. I want to tell them everything that’s happening here but I can’t get myself to type out the words.” She looks like her hearts in turmoil.

“What’s that?” I point to the coordinates on Belial’s table.

“Ji Sung had me give them those.”

I look them over. No…no that’s not right. “Here. Let’s put these in instead. 42.9023 N, 300. 9283  E.”

“Wh-what are you doing?” She tries to stop me but I’ve already pressed send.

“Good.” I smile. “Now you’re friends will be waiting for us. They can take Irene to the hospital and we can go get the police.”

“Where did you send them?”

“It’s a safe spot where the Defectors get their supplies.” I smile at her.

She doesn’t look entirely convinced but she nods anyways. “When do we leave?”

“Tonight. Probably 2 in morning. That’s when most of the lookouts change their shifts.” I tap my hands against my wrist. “After dinner I’m going to introduce you to the boss.”

“Why haven’t the other Defectors done what we’ve done?”

“The entrance is extremely dangerous. One wrong move and it’ll collapse on us and we’ll be crushed to death. Only one’s person tried and he almost died. So they deemed it to dangerous. They use a sort of pulley system to transfer things back and forth.”

“And why hasn’t the person on the outside done anything?”

“He makes too much profit off of some of the brainwashing narcotics they use here. Why get rid of his supplier?”

She shakes her head clearly disgusted.

“That’s life.” I shrug. I feel the same way but…well there’s no helping it. “Oh?” I look at the screen. “Looks like that 707 guy got the coordinates.”

Welcome to Paradise: Saeran

I could’ve sworn I smelled something like blood when I left my office. Must’ve been the The Underground. Rumor has it that Hell Spawn smashed her head against the rocks and actually died. I make my way up to the third floor. “Hyun.” I see my old ‘friend’ leaving his room.

“Hello…Saran.” He says carefully. He looks like he’s just seen death.

“What’s your problem?”

“I…got re:REJUVENATED the other night.” I cringe. “What if…what if that turns me into a-“

I slap his face. “Snap out of it.” I glare. “If that one guy hear’s you say that.”

“The High Priest? Yeah…yeah your right. Saeran I felt pain again last night. They gave me a reverser and I felt pain. Not just in my eyes but my whole body. It all just started rushing back to me.”

I looked down. Yeah without pain we were all rough on our bodies. “Listen about that guy-“

“Yeah…we think Mortician killed him. It’s his methods after all. Plus it was his surgical knives we found.”

“Tch what the hell? Is he going rogue?”

Hyun shakes his head and puts on his mask. The distorted voice fills the dark room. “No. We really don’t know why he did it. But the High Priest isn’t worried so we aren’t either. He said Savior is waiting for the new guests and that’s all we should be focused on.”

I feel myself calm down. “Yeah. Okay.” As long as Savior wishes it then I don’t think I should be worried either.”

* * *

 

**We Are Independent: MC**

It was nearing dinner time. Ji Sung returned and didn’t seem to notice what we had done. My heart was in my throat the whole time. He seemed calm and more than once did he just stop what he was doing and prayed. We continued shoving false information to them, things about Paradise, the security of the place, the way they treated people, well not all of it were lies. I really did think Paradise was a beautiful place.

I reached up to touch my eye but stopped myself. It felt worse but I had to bare it. Although… I looked at my dinner plate. The spoon could just stop the itching if I took out my eye. I shook my head. No! I’d just have to deal with it. I pushed my food away and glanced at Melody. I can’t believe she gave them new coordinates. How did she even know where to go? Maybe the Defectors gave it to her? She said she had to do some things and I’m pretty sure she slept with some people.

She did all this so we could get out. As long as this secret passage didn’t collapse then I think we’ll be okay. I look at Irene. Again she just looks dead inside, more so than usual. She must know that Joseph killed himself. I shudder. Why…why did he do that? How far had they pushed him?

After dinner Melody pulls me aside and takes me to see an old woman. She looks up and smiles. “Melody. How are you today?”

“Good!” Agh. That tone again?

“And has the sun risen brightly today?”

“Brighter than the moon.”

The old woman’s kind smile turns sour. “So what do you want?”

“This is the girl that I’m helping escape.”

“Tch.” She scowls. “Good luck. I’ll be happy to see your corpses mangled inside when I get my goods.”

Geez. Melody chuckles. “We’ll see.” She smirks. “We promise to bring the drugs when we come back.”

“You better.” She glared.

Drugs? What?

“Then…”

“Yes yes, tonight you stupid bitch. Meet us in the Basement Civic Wing.”

The old woman smiles brightly and pushes past us. “What nice young ladies.” She nods and walks off like she’s a frail old woman.

I scoff. “She’s pleasent.”

“She’s the boss.” Melody sighs. “Let’s go!” She smiles. “It’s time to give the flowers some fertilizer!” As Melody passed me I suddenly got a whiff of something. It smelt like rusted metal.

**E-S-C-A-P-E**

“Ji Sung?” I walked into his office. All the monitors were put to sleep and if I tried to move the mouse everything required a password. I looked around and saw a note on the desk.

 _‘Back in 2-ish hours maybe, doing some maintenance’_ in that tight handwriting of his.

So what was I supposed to do then? There was a knock at the door. Melody walked in without waiting for an answer. “Hello.” She smiled. “Oh? I was hoping Belial would be here.”

“He’ll be back in two hours.”

“Oh…well I wanted to let you know that Boss wants to speak to you. They’re just gonna show us the path then scatter. In the morning they’re gonna see if we’re crushed to death. They got bets.”

“Is it really that dangerous?”

“The probability of us coming out alive is 20%.”

I swallowed. It was worth it. I’d rather die trying then die in this hell. “Fine. I can handle those odds.”

Melody let out a sigh of relief. “Good. So can I.” She looked back. “They’re about to do a mass brainwashing. I gotta be there.” She put in some weird contacts. “I’ll see you.”

* * *

 

**Rescue Her: RFA**

Seven gripped the wheel tightly as he drove  down the winding path. He could see Yoosung gripping the seatbelt in a tight vise grip. He would check his phone every ten minutes and mumble “She’s not in there.” It was almost midnight. They’d been driving to some strange place for a long time. Any lead was a good lead at this point.

“Back there,” Seven points to the back seat, “is the binoculars. They’re night vision. Once we get to the destination we’re going to abandon the car and walk five miles east.”

“Got it.” Yoosung looked determined. His grip on the seatbelt tightened making his hands turn red.

Seven chuckles. “Am I that bad of a driver?”

“No…I’m just really scared. What if…what if she…”

Seven knew he didn’t want to say it. “We’re gonna find out soon.” He stretches his hands and places one after the other on the air vent trying to cool them down. “We’re here. Let’s grab that bag and those flashlights. Get the night vision goggles.”

* * *

 

**We Are Independent: MC**

I had left Ji Sung a note. I told him to meet us at the desired place if he wanted to leave with us. It was nearly 2 in the morning. I felt my heart pounding and more than once did I almost slip off the ladder. We carefully tied Irene, who was looking closer to death per hour, to a rope and carefully took her down. Once she was safe in my arms Melody climbed down. He helped her walk towards the back end of the basement Civic Wing. I could feel a freezing draft coming from back here.

The old woman stood at the end. Her face grim and she looked annoyed to be up at this hour. She raised a hand and two of her lackeys picked up a portrait of Rika and moved it over. There it was. The pulley system. The entrance was extremely narrow and suddenly I was starting to doubt getting out here. Melody held Irene by the shoulders. “We can do this.” She said soothingly to her. Irene gurgled and started to shake.

“Hey you.” The old woman pulls me aside so we’re out of earshot. “I know you want out…but I got a bad feeling about this. So I got a deal for you. You can go on with your stupid plan or you could help me and…” She produced a knife. “Get rid of this Melody girl. We’ll make it worth your while.”

“What?” I glared.

“Something ain’t right about her. Now help us or help yourselves.” She shoved the knife into my pocket. “Move out.” She calls as her lackeys bow and run off to their respective rooms.

I stared at Melody….was it…really worth it? She helped me so much… Plus Ji Sung was supposed to come here soon…

Ally with her and escape? Or betray her and stay here?


	17. Welcome to Paradise Part 15.5 Bad Ending 2

**Rated M for Mature audience only**

****WARNING** I use Unknown’s real name **SPOILERS****

##  **ALLY**

We waited for a few minutes. Time was running out…I guess Ji Sung isn’t coming…

“Let’s go.” Melody reaches her hand out to me.

“But…Ji Sung.”

“We can go together. We can contact the police and you can get your friends.”

I bit my lip. Yes, that was a good idea. If we get through safely I can tell Seven and surely Jumin could use his money to help us. But…Ji Sung would be left alone. Would they hurt him because I left? No. We had to do this. While Melody is distracted I toss the knife that old woman gave me.

“Right.” I nod in determination and help her pull Irene through the gap in the wall. It’s extremely cramped in here.

My feet are pointed at perfect 90 and 180 degree angles, my breasts are pressed tightly to the dirt walls in front of me, and my back is scraping against the cement wall behind me. I could smell the fresh air from the other. Molding beams above us are bending, struggling to hold the wall above it. As we passed under one there was a loud cracking sound of splitting wood. We all freeze, terrified, of being crushed to death. Some loose dirt falls but…we’re safe. We stay silent to busy concentrating on trying to get through safely. The air does feel tighter as I realize how constricted my movement is. Claustrophobia starts to seep into my nerves. Irene nearly tears the pulley system they have off the ceiling and we both quickly grab her hands holding them tightly.

 My heartbeat quickens as I start to edge closer and closer to the entrance. It’s a narrow gap but I know we can fit through. I step through and feel the grass, pebbles, and dry dirt underneath my feet. I’m out.

I’m out and I want to cry tears of joy. We help Irene through and soon all of us are looking at the outside walls. The walls which made heaven unreachable for us. But now we were here, outside of hell.

Melody looks up into the sky and starts to sob. “My god…we’re free… Oh…it’s so beautiful.”

I start sobbing too. “Thank you…Thank you God.” I was free to move. Free to think. Free to do whatever the hell I wanted todo. First I wanted to contact the RFA and get their help.

Melody hugs me and gasps. “Look Irene is-“

I quickly whip my head over to see her. She’s crying too, and theirs a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Even Irene can understand the power of freedom. Well all hug and sob harder when Irene hugs us back.

“We’re free.”

Free.

    Free.

         Free.

That word feels like a prayer. Like a miracle. I bring my shaking hands to my heart and I just can’t stop smiling. Even my knees feel weak, like I’m in the presence of grace and beauty. And as I look at the clear sky, the open spaces, the wall behind me I can’t help but think-

“Ggggluuuh.” THMP

I look over to see Irene had fallen face first onto the grass.

“Oh shit! Irene!” I roll her over. “!?!?” My hands are covered in her blood. Her throat has been sliced open and her vocal cords are hanging out of her throat.

“Melody!” I cry out. “Oh my god Melody!” My voice comes out in strangled sobs. No! No! NO! I was going to help her! She…she would’ve been okay!

“It’s fine.” Melody murmured.

“What?!”

“We both knew she was a lost cause.”

“You…”

“Hm hm hm…hmm hmm hmm… pffft! Ha ha ha ha!” Melody throws her head back laughing.

“Me-Mel-“ I see her holding a thin knife in her hand dripping with blood.

“Haaaah?” She gives me a disgusted look. “Why are you so surprised? It had to be done!” She smirks. “If we want to get anywhere she needed to go. She was nothing but brain mush always!” She brought the knife to her head, widened her eyes, and stuck her tongue out. “You should be thanking me!”  

“Mel-“

“I reeaaallly~ love this feeling.” She grins widely. “I loo~ve the look in your eyes. Come on…get up.”

“W-why?” Did she do this!? Why!? I scramble to get up and back away from her.

“Let me see that face of yours realize that your precious freedom is slipping from your grasp.” She pointed her knife at me. My god…the knife I had received. FUCK! “Run…” She swiftly slices my stomach.

I didn’t need to be told twice. I sprint away praying that the direction I was going lead to a road or something!

I ran, dodging trees and rocks and low hanging branches. I could hear her in the distance and by the grace of God I found a beaten path leading away from Mint Eye. This was a miracle! It had to be. I sprint with all my might. The blood feels like ice to my stomach. Please, just let me run into a lone shack, a road, anything! Please! I put my hands to my stomach to stop the bleeding. Just because there was no pain didn’t mean I was invincible. The roads suddenly winds sharply to the left. I follow it, my heart leaps to my throat. There’s a little shack!

I run with all my might and burst through the door. “Hello?” I call out. Since greets me. I can hear Melody in the distance signing and laughing. She must have followed my blood trail. The room is dark and I can barely feel my way around without running into something. Finally my hands touch a wardrobe. I pull the doors open and step in. I bring my hands to my mouth to steady my breathing. I can smell my blood. Please…please…please…

It’s quiet for at least twenty minutes. Then the door bursts open and I jump a little. Please…please…please… I want to sob but bite it back.

“Let’s see.” It’s a Priest!? His mechanical voice echoes in the room. A dim light is turned on. I nearly scream. In front of me is mangled body that has yet to start decaying. I…is that Charle?! “Ah here it is.” There’s a gurgle of noise that comes from the Priest. “Hm~ hm~ you’re not very good at hiding you know.”

I feel my blood run cold.

“You little scalpel you.” There’s a clatter of noise and the Priests starts to hum a distorted little tune. “Ah. There now it’s all set up perfectly.” The Priest chuckles. He walks in front of the closet. “I fou~nd you.” The doors burst open and I let out a scream and kick him right in the nuts. Although it’s not a him. It’s a she.

“Ow? Can’t feel pain idiot.” The Priest takes off her mask. “Duh.”

“Melody…”

“Oh~ Were you expecting that? I bet you were” She shrugs. “I’m not very good at surprises. Ah well.” She smiles happily as she looks at Charle. “Like what I did to him?”

“Why…why were you pretending-“

“I was getting tired of waiting for those Descendent scums to reveal themselves. I mean, I knew who they were but I was ordered to wait until a Flock or Arc Member revealed them. Ugh. Good thing Charle did. I was waiting for him to slip up.”

“Who are you…?”

She smiles broadly and bows. “I am known as the Mortician!” She says in her usual loud tone. She puts back on the Plague doctors mask. The distorted voice cackles. “And I have been brought yet another body. You are a very special case. One that I would love to play with.”

I see a surgical table with restraints. There’s a bone saw on the table.

“My dear. Welcome to my Paradise.”

* * *

 

**Welcome to Paradise: Saeran**

After I finished my work and read her letter I looked over again for her. Still she wasn’t anywhere to be found. The note said she’d be waiting by the dining hall but I guess things didn’t go as planned? Maybe she left without me? I tsked my tongue angst my teeth before walking back to my office. I stopped. The flowers really did look nice, she said…this one was her favorite right? The daffodils? I take one in my hand and feel its smooth petals. Well I guess it’s okay. Kind of a shitty flower to like if you ask me.

Still, I’ll just keep it for now. I walk back to my ward. What is that? My door is half open. Panicked I break into a run and slam the door open. I was expecting to see someone trying to take my files, or someone on my computer in general…but instead I see her body on the floor. Her arms are twisted in a counter clockwise motion. One of her eyes are missing and what’s coming out is nothing but a light rive of blood. Her hair is sticking to her face and…and her face. It’s in this timeless state of a silent scream. There’s something pinned to her dress. I slowly pick it up.

## “Compliments from the Mortician.”

I look at my computer. The RFA members are waiting online. They’re waiting for more of her instructions. Oh. And V’s online too. I look back at her body and take out my phone. I suppose I have no choice but to go with Plan B. My hands are shaking as I take the picture. Finally one comes out good. This…will have to do it. Slowly I plug in my phone into the USB cable. The picture downloads while I log into the chatroom.

>         Unknown has entered the chatroom.
> 
> **Jumin Han >: No one’s hurt you have they?**

I watch as the chats fill with their concerns for her safety. I move to type in. I can’t hear anything, in fact, I’m not even aware that I’m moving my hands. I just zero in on certain words as they scroll upward.

>         707 has entered the chatroom  
>         Yoosung has entered the chatroom
> 
> **707 >: The place we went to was a fake.**
> 
> **Yoosung >: There was…so much blood…  
> Yoosung>: We found some woman with her…with her throat cut open… outside this little shack. And a man…he was all..**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: Oh my god…**
> 
> **ZEN >: W-what?**
> 
> **V >: Tell me you two are safe!**
> 
> **707 >: We are. I saw the Mint Eye building. Defenses are extremely tough to break into but…I just need a moment to recover from what I saw.**
> 
>   _ <: You all have failed.   
> _**ZEN >: What? What do you mean babe?**
> 
> **V >: Is there something we’ve done wrong?**
> 
>     _< : There is only one place where you can atone for what you’ve done.   
>     <: Paradise._

I upload the photo.

> **ZEN >: WHAT THE HELL!!?**
> 
> **Yoosung >: oh my gof…my…hdsaf arew shaejifn….that nort reahlly her is it**
> 
> **707 >: …**
> 
> **Jumin Han >: That’s…a fake. It must be a fake.**
> 
> **V >: I…don’t see any signs of it being fake.**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang >: I…I can’t feel anything right now.**
> 
>     _ <: Repent.   
>     <: And Saeyoung.   
>     <: If only you hadn’t been so useless._

I move away from the computer and look back at her. “Pfft.” I cover my moth. What was that? But… “PFFT! heh…hehheh…heheheh…hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” Suddenly I hear this sound of scratching. Like something is scratching deep within my ears, a light scratching that’s slowly getting louder and louder and louder! “STOP!! STOP IT!!” I scream as I continue to laugh. It’s not funny but I can’t help it.  

I look into the mirror and suddenly I gasp. “Th-that’s not me! THAT’S NOT ME!” I pick the mirror up and slam it into the wall. I can still see myself through the reflection of the shards. “not me. not. me. notmenotmenotmenotmenotme NOT ME!” The person in the mirror isn’t me. Those aren’t my eyes! That’s not my hair! I look nothing like this! Get out! I need the person inside of this body to get out! But how? How can I help him out? I look at one of the shards. Slowly I pick it up. Why can’t I feel pain? That’s not normal…

I bring the shard up to my eye. And gouge it out. The eye pulls out with a loud squelching noise. “See!? I don’t feel anything. That means it’s not my body! Get my out! Get me out!!!” I cup my head in my hands and smash into the wall. “AhAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAAHAAA! GET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!! AHAHAHA AAAAAH!!!” I can feel tears stream down the eye that’s still intact. “AAAAH!! NO! NO! NO!”

Paradise. Paradise. Paradise!

“NO! IT’S NOT HERE! I NEED! TO GET! OUT!! GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!” I trip over some girls. She has a horrified look plastered to her face. Slowly I scramble away. I need to make another out for me. How? How!?

No…Why? Why am I doing this!? What’s wrong with me!? I can’t control myself…I can’t even think properly.

_“I suppose it’s only a matter of time. Whether it’s next week or next year. Something inside of us is going to snap.”_

I’ve snapped. I’ve snapped.

The door bursts open. Three Arc Members and the Priest, Edwin, walks in. His cane lightly tapping the floors as he steps towards me.

“W-what is this!?” One of the Arc Members look around. They see my blood splatted on the walls and floors. One of them gags at the sight of that girls face. Edwin looks over slowly at the monitor.

“Hmph.” He taps his index finger on the jewel of the cane. Slowly I stand up.

“W-we need to take him to the other Hell Spawns!” One of the Arc Members panics.

“Why?” Edwin’s distorted voice sounds amused. “Where would we put him? The whole thing is packed.”

“W-well.”

Edwin laughs. “Perhaps now is a good time to make a new policy for Hell Spawns.” He clicks the red jewel on his cane and brandishes a large knife. “Saeran I do hope you enjoyed your useless life.”

“Sae..ran? Is that who needs to be let fre- GAH!” I feel my throat fill up with blood and soon I’m clawing at it. Get out! I need to get out! I fall hard on my knees, one of them feels as if it completely shattered, and fall in front of the girl. We’re looking at each other. Each of us missing an eye. Each of with the same horrified expression on our faces. Something tells me she likes daffodils. If you ask me, that’s a cute flower to like.


	18. Welcome to Paradise Part XVI: Betray

## MINT EYE

“Okay let’s go.” Melody said as she pulled Irene by the hand. “To freedom.”   
I stood there looking at the sliver of hope. That was freedom and yet… 

And yet… 

A sense of fear washed over me. It started to well up inside my chest like a sink overflowing with water. We all wanted to leave Mint Eye. We all wanted to go home, to feel the breath of what was once ours. How long had it been since then? I had no concept of time anymore. 

And yet… 

I looked up at Irene who was staring blankly ahead, unaware of the risks we were taking or even what we were doing. My gaze traveled to Melody who was starting to look panicked. “Right?” She said hopeful. 

“I…can’t.” The words were out of my mouth before I could even process them. I said it again, more in curiosity if I had even said it at all. “I can’t.” 

Melody’s eyes widened. She forced herself to laugh. “What?” She snorted. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why?” The smile she was forcing dropped. 

“I just can’t. Ji Sun is-“  

“Belial?!” She scoffed. “Him!? Are you ditching our one chance of freedom for a boy?”

“No… not that’s not it.” I looked over at her. 

“Then what is?” She glared. 

I shook my head, I didn’t even know. I was suddenly very aware the dagger in my pocket. Melody walked towards me looking straight into my eyes. I had never noticed before but Melody  had this strange look in her eyes. A strange twisted, look. Deep in her eyes right into her soul there was something she was keeping locked up. Something bad. 

I stepped back trying to create distance but she pursued. She searched my face as I avoided her gaze afraid of what lied within her soul. “What you doing?” she said. 

“I’m…not going. Ji Sung.” I managed to sputter out. 

“Ji Sung,” she hissed, “didn’t make the deadline. We need to go. Now. This is time sensitive. If we want to avoid Arc Members and Priests and even the Flock! We. Need. To go!” 

“I can’t.” 

In the darkness of the hallway I could see something creep out of Melody. It was like a monster was trying to take over her body. She reached out her hand. Her fingers thin and long and boney. They were cold as they wrapped around my wrist. “Now.” She demanded. 

I tried to pull away. Melody tightened her grip. Her soul, I could see it in her eyes, it was opening  up and something was crawling out. She dug her sharp nails into my skin. The darkness felt like it was closing in even with faint flickering light of the torches, but yet I could see every feature of her face. Her eyes were glowing with anger. Her mouth was slightly open moving as if she were saying something. The coldness of her hands was starting to feel like it was spreading to me. A warning it felt like. Her nails dug in deeper. I ripped my hand away squinting at the feeling of having my skin ripped off (of course it didn’t hurt) and looked at the five fresh scratch marks on my wrist to the palm of my hand.  

“Fool….Fool!” A flash of anger washed over her. She looked at Irene. “You idiot! Hurry up and get out of this place! Or should I just make you-” She reeled her arm to her pockets and looked as if she was about to pull something out of her pocket. 

“Freedom?” Irene gurgled. 

We both froze. 

“Freedom?” She said again. 

“…Yes.” Melody said slowly. Then she smiled. “Yes! Yes freedom!” She looked at me. “See? Even Irene knows we’re going home. We’re going to be free.”  

“Free.” I repeated.  

And still… I couldn’t. 

“Ji Sung isn’t with us.” I brought up again. 

“Ji Sung! Ji Sung! JiSungJiSung JiSung!” She barred her teeth. “I’m sick and tired of hearing that to be your excuse!”

“He-“ 

“He nothing!”  She took a step back and breathed. The knife in my pocket was burning on my side now. “Let’s just get through this. Okay? I don’t need you backing out on me.”  

“W-well. Why don’t I stay here? You know that my friends are somewhere out here, y-you can go and tell them where to find me and-and I’ll stay here and wait for Ji Sung.” 

She stayed silent, looking at me like I had lost my mind. “You’re serious?” 

“I am.” 

“You’re really serious?” 

“I really am.” 

She started to chuckled, her shoulders shaking with each movement. “This is ridiculous!” She hissed. “I went through so much! So very much to get you here!” Her voice was straining to stay quiet. “I can’t believe this! I defended you, I helped you, I went through Re:REJUVENATION with you for what!? FOR WHAT!?” She shrieked. 

There was a sound of footsteps. We both stayed silent until they died away. “Listen here.” She pointed her thin finger at me. “Listen here. I don’t know what brainwashing technique they used to make you so stupid but I’m sick and tired of this. So either you go or I’ll make you go!”  

I backed away. “I’m sorry. Make sure you take Irene to a hospital first before you get help.” I turned away and started to head towards the ladder, afraid that if I didn’t leave she would never. 

But then, there was a sound. It was almost human sounding. A loud gurgling noise that seemed to choke on itself. The gurgle rose and splattered to the floor. Then something heavy fell and a loud thud of something smashed into the floor.   
I turned to see Irene, or what looked like her, laying on the floor. I gasped and ran towards her side. Melody was looking down at us, her face engulfed by the darkness. I touched her hair muttering and whimpering her name for her to get up. My hands touched something wet. I ran them over her mouth. Still they were becoming soaked. Was it drool? Or foam?! Had she had a seizure?! I lifted my fingers to the dim light of the torch. It was neither of those things. I began to shake as my mouth opened in gasps of a silent scream. 

Blood. 

Thick, red, and flowing out of her like a faucet. I looked up at Melody and scurried back. Something was glinting in her hands. Surgical knives. Sharp and dripping with the blood of a poor woman who had no chance at life. I slowly looked up at Melody. I cold only see her glinting eyes, her white teeth bared out in a sick grin, and I could hear her breathing in steady short breaths as if she had experiencing some sort of pleasure. 

“Y-y-y-you.” I pointed to the surgical knife. 

“Y-y-y-you? Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh! I wanted to see that face soooo badly! I wanted to see you realize that freedom is not an option for you. But nooOOOooo you just had to get that bastard child! Bastard child! Bastard!” She waved the knife around licking the blood off every time it passed her mouth. “Wow, this just wasn’t my plan. Not at all. I’m going to hear about this tomorrow but hey, at least I can get what I want.” 

“W-what?” 

“Get up. I want to have a chase….OH! OH! I know, go in, go in through the hole. Come on~! Come on~! I will love to see your face look at that night sky and then I’ll chase you and chase you to my home! And then I will do so much to you. You won’t even be able to take it!! Pfft hahahahaha! Cuz you’ll be dead!”   
She stepped towards me. I scrambled to stand up until to find myself pressed against a wall. “Get away from me!” I glared. 

“Oh? What’s wrong? My little bae is scared?” 

“Stop that. Get away!” 

“Oh. No no no.” She glanced to her side ignoring me completely. “This sucks. I really wanted to use so many of my toys on you. Damn. Guess this baby will do. I can cut you up and make you pretty.” She looked at her knife lovingly. 

“Get away!” I screamed. “You crazy bitch!” I reached into my pocket and sliced at her hand. 

She let out a roar of anger. “You! You cut me!?” She looked at the deep gash in her arm. 

I felt my hands tremble. It was like slicing into chicken, the way the the knife cut through her skin and pulled the flesh underneath it. The way the blood splattered across my arms. I… never wanted to do that again. 

“You. Cut. ME!?” She gripped her knife and twirled it between her fingers.   
But I had to push down the nausea of…well I knew what I had to do. I had to kill her. Yes. That was the only way. The only way. 

I   
    Must   
              Kill. 

A felt a bubble of fear and something else rise inside me. 

Melody took a step back and, like a cat, pounced towards me with her knife slicing into my side. It would heal. Like me she must not feel any pain. So…there was only one way to make her really feel it. I clutched the dagger in my hand and breathed in deeply. I could feel the blood from the fresh cut pool into my clothing. 

“Die! DIEDIEDIEDIE!” She thrashed her knife about. 

I managed to dodge and took another slice. I felt the knife slice into her. She gasped and started choking. She stumbled backward and tripped over Irene’s body. I could see, through the dim light, that I had cut into her chest. Deep. She landed into the hole. I ran towards her and thrusted the knife into her throat. The weight of our bodies caused the the walls to shake. The exit to freedom…it was collapsing. I could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. The hatch opened. Someone was coming down. I pulled the knife out of her neck, a gross wet sound following it, and picked up Irene’s body. 

“Gotta hide.” I chuckled. My mind had shut down completely. I didn’t even feel like myself anymore. I shoved her body on top of Melody’s. I smiled at the shocked look on her corpse. “Gotta hide.” I said again. I reached over and yanked the pulley system. There was a loud cracking noise. I yanked again. The ceiling in the hole was crumbling. “Gotta. Hide.” I grunted as I yanked it again. I backed away into the shadows as the walls began to cave in. I watched as Melody’s and Irene’s bodies were crushed underneath the mess. Footsteps frantically ran towards the noise. Priests. I could hear them, their distorted voices in panic. I brought my blood soaked hand to my mouth to hide my chuckle. Taking this opportunity I climbed up the ladder and sighed. 

My floor. 

Mine. 

I could see at the end of the hallway the Mint Eye logo hovering gracefully. The TV changed channels. It was the High Priestess. Rika. She spoke, in that angelic voice of hers, to stay calm. I raised my dagger and squinted one eye. I pointed it at her forehead. “You’re next.”


	19. Part XVII

All my life, I have been alone. That is how it has always worked. When I thought I had a glimmer of hope it disappeared and manifested into something so ugly and horrible. That is why, I have to cleanse this world. Never again should anyone have to endure this pain, I shall eliminate all of it. I admit, there have been some very strange and unforeseen challenges that have arisen but there is nothing to worry about. It just shows the dedication of my work, my talents, and what I have striven so hard for.  And with my helpers I can create a new world, a new life, a new beginning. But I can’t just do it alone.

I have so many who follow the ways of paradise and learn of the love that it provides and yet…it’s not enough. Still hate circles into the purity of our air and I can’t seem to stop it. No matter what method I use. Picking their brains, scooping out their eyes, cutting out what I don’t want, and yet… it all stays. Hatred. Must we live with it?

But that’s why…

I need you.

I will mold you into my image.

We will work in harmony.

Together, in paradise…

**Welcome To Paradise: All Your Hatred Shall Melt Away**

I walked leisurely to Ji Sung’s little computer room. A part of me felt free and flighty, it was as if I could just jump the walls and disappear into sky. Maybe go to space, maybe just drown myself in the ocean and become one with nature. After tonights events… after killing someone, I didn’t seem to have a care in the world. It wasn’t numbness I just… didn’t care. 

I knocked on the door to his usual hiding hole. It didn’t take a second for him to swing the door open and look down at me in shock. “The fuck?” He muttered as he looked at the blood stained dress I wore. “What the hell happened?” 

“A lot.” I said offhandedly and pushed past him. I was on a high, the spinning logo of Mint Eye once again looked beautiful as it spun slowly. “Irene and Melody are dead.” 

Ji Sung’s eyes widened for only second. Like me he didn’t seem to have much thought to it. “How?” 

“Melody was a Priest.” I explained. “She was planning on killing us all along. She wanted us to taste freedom and then take it away.” 

Ji Sung stared at me as if I weren’t really there. He stayed silent even long after I had finished talking. He just stood there, not really moving, not really breathing. One of his computers pinged. I looked over to see the RFA. Yeah… yeah them, Melody had given Yoosung and Seven instructions on how to find us. I didn’t even ask for permission as I typed on the keyboard. Their reactions were all the same, and a part of me just thought how easy they were to read. The other? Well it was just happy to see them. 

I had explained that the one chance of escaping was a bust. I explained how a friend of mine died. They went on asking if I was okay and honestly I didn’t even know. I just blamed Ji Sung’s and my numbness to the whole situation on the REJUVENATION. Maybe it was something more…something in the air I think. I typed away telling them that I knew nothing, I didn’t mention Rika. Not yet. I didn’t think the timing was right. Yoosung had explained that he and Seven found a shack with rusty knifes and surgical equipment and that the strong scent of blood seemed to be infused into the walls. I think Melody wanted to kill them… maybe. 

Eventually Ji Sung broke from his spell and he dragged a metal chair next to me and sat down. “My head hurts.” He said as he leaned his elbows onto his knees and rested his chin on the palms of his hands. 

After hearing him say it I suddenly felt a throbbing pain in my temples. “Mine too.” I pressed my hand just below my left temple. “How is that possible?” 

“I don’t know… but it’s been happening to me ever since you walked into the room.” 

I thought back. Maybe I was too pumped with adrenaline to notice before but I started feeling pain when I saw Rika’s face on the TV just moments ago. It was almost nice to feel pain again. It was like I was really alive, ever since I got here I felt like a walking corpse. Ji Sung pulled the keyboard towards him and logged us out of the chat. He then looked at me. “How did they die?” His mint colored eyes, which seemed to be fading in color, stared into my own. 

The question, asked so suddenly, caught me off guard and the pain just seemed to increase as it throbbed against the base of my skull. I opened my mouth but was unsure on where to begin. “We got there and then we were alone. The old woman who showed us the way gave me a knife to kill Melody with. I wasn’t going to.” Or was I? That part of my emotion seemed off. “Then she was ready to go but you weren’t there.” 

“So?” 

“So, I wasn’t going to leave without you.” I said bluntly. 

Ji Sung looked at bit surprised by this but allowed me to continue. 

“So I insisted that we wait or that she go without me and take Irene to a hospital and then she lost it and killed Irene and then I killed Melody.” The moment those words left my mouth my eyes widened in fear. “I… I killed…” I had killed another living human being. I know that they were trying to kill me but… I couldn’t believe I took her life, making her gag and suffocate in her own blood. “Gglk!” I gagged. 

Ji Sung stared at me for a moment before pulling me into a tight hug. “There there.” He said awkwardly. His movements were a bit robotic but eventually they began to soften. “There, there.” His voice softened. “I… know killing is… mind changing.” 

“Mind changing?” I teared up though my voice was flat. 

“You’re not you anymore… you’re a person who’s killed, I’m sure your brain was just trying to process that.” He sighed. “So… I’ll be here with you. You’ll be an easy target now for the mind washing.” He sounded like he spoke from experience. “And the techniques will just mess you up.” 

I hugged him back as more tears ran down my face. I didn’t know if I was sorry for what I had done or just happy to feel a warm and caring soul. He gave me one last pat on the back and pulled away. “I’ll be here.” He said again before turning to the computer. He reached over without looking and carefully wiped my tears away. His fingers were warm… his hands… had he killed someone with them? 

**M-I-N-T-E-Y-E_S_A_V_I_O_R_**

The ringing in my ears didn’t  stop and Ji Sung seemed to be having the same irritation as I. He gripped his white hair in annoyance and muttered under his breath as he rubbed his tattooed arm. I sat on the metal chair now leaning my head on the table occasionally closing my eyes and listening to the rapid tap- tapping of the keyboard. A full nights rest didn’t seem to be much of an option for me. I dreamt of Irene and Joseph only they weren’t themselves anymore, they were Hell spawn’s. They chased me and tore at my flesh and each time I awoke with a start. 

When he left the room it was morning. Ji Sung covered me in his black jacket that normally hung on his elbows and rushed me to my room. “We’ll cause mass hysteria if people see you like this.” He tossed a dress at me and turned his attention to the vent while I changed. I was sick and tired of running around in this loose fabric and just wanted to go home. I sniffled as I put on the clothes but held back the tears. Crying about home would get me nowhere and frankly I was afraid that if I did it a Priest would run in and drag me to re:REJUVENATION. 

Ji Sung climbed down my bed and breathed in. “Better?” 

“The clothes or that damn perfume smell?” 

“Both.” 

“Yes much better.” 

Ji Sung barely smiled before grabbing my clothes and folding them small enough to hide in his pocket, though it would stretch the seams. “And what,” I crossed my arms and looked at him in disappointment, “are you going to do with _those_? Hmm? Use them when you’re alone?” 

Ji Sung scoffed but smirked nonetheless. “Don’t be an idiot. I’m going to burn them. And I certainly wouldn’t want these clothes to use _alone_ seeing as no one ever changes the damn things. That’s disgusting.” 

“You always wear the same thing it seems.” 

“I’m like everyone else, too busy staring at screens all day while drool rolls down my chin.” 

I chuckled, though it didn’t feel right too. “You drool when you work?” 

“Depends on how many hours they’re slaving me to do.” He sighed. 

“Too real?” 

“I feel fatigued now…” He sighed again though this time more exaggerated. He looked over at the Mint Eye logo and watched it spin. I did the same. It was such a beautiful color, and the shape of the letters were so perfect. Almost as perfect as… I shook my head. “It’s getting to you isn’t it?” Ji Sung asked as he stared at the screen. “I feel more… enraptured by the words myself. I feel like it’s calling to me.” 

I nodded. “When I stare at it the ringing stops.” 

“Look away.” He said although he seemed to be having a hard time tearing his eyes away from it. “I don’t want you to end up like everyone else.” He admitted. “It’s…. just don’t fucking end up like them.” 

“I”m trying.” I went to rub my eyes but refrained, the last thing I wanted was the urge to grab a spoon and scoop them out. Instead I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them. “It’s just… I feel like the idea of a paradise seems–” 

“Shut up!” Ji Sung glared. “Don’t you _dare_  say it! This… this damn place… ugh…” He gripped his head. “I…. I don’t even know what to think anymore…” He gritted his teeth. “I want out! I want out!!!” 

I quickly covered his mouth. “Okay… okay… calm down.” I said in my best attempt at a soothing voice though my words were frantic. I didn’t want a Priest or Arc Member running in and dragging him away. “We’re going to get through this together.” 

“…What? Together?” 

“Yes. I know you want out Ji Sung. I do to. But I can’t do it alone and neither can you. B-besides… don’t you know a way out?” 

“I… do but.” He bit his lip. “No I can’t do it. I know it’s as simple as just taking you to the front entrance but I just _can’t_  do it.” He paused and looked at his hands. “Or, I just don’t want to. I… I… I don’t know.” He strained to get the words out. 

Magenta, Mint Eye, paradise. All of it… three simple words causing so much conflict inside of us. Well I wasn’t about to stop now. I pressed my hands to my temples and breathed. Ji Sung was a strong man, I could tell, and he seemed intelligent enough to keep some independence about him but it seemed that the time he’d spent here had corrupted him enough to be devoted to this place. I could help us, help everyone. I will everyone! I smiled. It was the same feeling I had when I started helping the RFA or… ugh that name felt so tainted…. yet so beautiful…. Anyways, I knew I could do this and with the help of Ji Sung and hopefully some others, we could escape!  

The TV blinked on. Rika… “Hello everyone.” He gentle voice spoke through the speakers. Ji Sung perked up and immediately looked at her with love and devotion. “Please come to garden. I have a very important announcement.” 

“Let’s go.” Ji Sung took my wrist and dragged me to the garden. 

  Everyone was here staring up at the balcony that connected to the second floor. They awaited with bated breath as they searched for her to show up. The Flock stood on the garden boxes and giggled excitedly. The Priest with the red jeweled can walked out first. Then three more followed and looked down at the Paradisian’s. The door to the Dining Hall opened and out came Rika. The people turned and cheered words like “Savior!” “High Priestess!” “Our one and only!” 

She raised one of her dainty hands and everyone went silent. “I have come to a realization. A realization that I am just one person. I did not build, as they say, Rome in a day. I had help from my wonderful Children! And I know that if I want my Children to grow and be nurtured in paradise I need a helping hand. Which is why, I have found the prefect embodiment of what could be, a second me.” She walked through the crowd, who parted in awe as the watched her. I parted as well but her green eyes had locked onto mine. Her golden hair flowed in the wind and her white gown made her look like a goddess. She reached out her hand and ran her hands under my chin. I felt like I was looking at the sun. She was so beautiful, so warm, and dangerous to stare at for too long. I felt like if I did, I would be blinded by her lies. 

Her smile looked slightly crooked as she said. “My successor.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**_Rated M  
Warning! I use Unknown’s, 707′s, and V’s real name_ **

##  **_M_I_N_T_E_Y_E_**

“My successor.” She smiled crookedly at me. What? What was Rika saying? She wanted me to be her partner? I glanced away from her, the mere presence of her was too great. “Oh, don’t look so shy.” She giggled. “I’ve been watching you and I know you have the potential to help me reach my goals.” She ran her index finger along my jawline, her nails felt as sharp as knives. “And if we want to achieve paradise–” 

I pushed her hand aside. “I don’t want to achieve paradise. Your paradise is nothing but hell.” 

Others in the crowd gasped. The Flock walked up to her. A young girl with blonde hair flowed in the wind, she almost looked like a mini Rika, grabbed her arm. “Is… is she a Defector?” She tugged on Rika’s sleeve. 

“No my child. She’s just head strong. Just like me.” She looked at me in the eyes and smiled. “Come with me, my vision. I want to show you true paradise.” 

“Wait!” Ji Sung stepped forward. 

Rika turned towards him. “Saeran, it’s time you went back to work.” 

He froze and looked back and forth between her and I. “I… But I…” 

“Saeran.” She rolled her shoulders back and stood tall. She much more… godly like this. I could see her green eyes look at him with nothing but disdain. “”Mors ultima ratio.” 

Ji Sung, or Saeran, coward back. “R-right.” He turned around sharply and ran off. 

“What did you do?” I looked at her. 

“Let me show you paradise.” She held out her hand. “Let me show you my dream.” 

The gentle hand, I… I can’t take it, but if I don’t… I looked around. The Flock watched me with pure rage seething through them. The Priests and Arc Members protective goggles reflected the sun, it almost felt like it was a spotlight that shone right on me waiting for me to make a wrong move and show everyone my great desire to get out of this hell. I reached out hesitantly and took it. 

The deal had been made. 

She led me inside to the dining room. I could see the doors closed indicating for when it would be open, around 7 p.m. I glared at the back of her head. “So, you even control when people get to eat?” 

She just laughed. “It’s good to keep order.” 

“And do you control how much pain you put Yoosung and V through?” 

She stopped. Her hand squeezed mine so tightly my fingers started to turn blue. “Jihyun… heh, he just didn’t see paradise like I did.” 

I ignored the numbing feeling in my hand. “And Yoosung? Oh I get it. Your formula wasn’t perfect yet, didn’t want to hurt him and make him gouge out his eyes. You just used those other innocent people making them tear off their flesh for your selfish reasons.” 

Her nails dug deep into my skin. “You just don’t quite get it yet, but you will soon. I know you, I know what hardships you’ve been through.” She looked back at me. Her green eyes just seemed to scream insanity. 

“I see you’re as nosy as Seven.” 

“That’s Lucile to you and Saeyoung to me.” She said curtly. “But oh dearest Saeyoung… once he joins my ranks he and his brother will be reunited and Paradise will flourish and grow!” 

A hundred questions surged through my mind but only one seemed the most important. “Why is Se-… Lucile so important?” 

“Saeran is good with the computers but let’s face it, he doesn’t have the same touch as his brother.” She pulled me to a small hallway that led to a grand looking staircase. It was think and could only fit at least one person at a time but the carpet was a dark royal blue and the dark wood railings were polished and carved to look like it came from some fantasy woodlands. I had to walk in front of her as she continued talking. “You see, Saeyoung will be able to delve into the worlds that I cannot reach, he’ll find information needed to help people find paradise, help them reach their answers more clearly.”

“Their answers?” 

“Paradise holds the answers to life.” She said with a soft tone. “Why were we put on this Earth? Why do we get hurt? Why must we get hurt? Why can’t we all just reach our fullest potential and live in a place that will never, ever, hurt us.” She sighed and took a deep breath. “Why must it happen to those who don’t deserve it?” We reached the top of the stairs. She reached over and pressed her body close to mine. “It doesn’t.” She whispered into my ear. “We can live together… in harmony.” She opened the door. 

I let out a small gasp. I was expecting to see something that resembled paradise, but instead… 

“W-w-what are all these… body parts?” 

On the walls were brains, eyes, hearts, and some other appendages I couldn’t quite make out. Each body part was floating in some sort of fluid in a jar and placed neatly along the wall. There wasn’t so many that it filled the shelves, maybe 30 or 40 jars but each one held something.

“Oh it helps us with our goals to reach perfection. I don’t know much about science but The Doctor and The Mortician do.” 

I opened my mouth to tell her that Melody was dead, choked to death on her own blood by doing, but quickly refrained. “So what is this room?” 

“It’s where I’ll show you what real paradise is like. What I want it to be.” 

I tensed and tried to back away but Rika pushed me inside. I could feel her grip on my shoulders as she pushed me into a chair. “What are-” I began to panic as she strapped me to the chair, memories of the first night I was here flashed into my mind as I struggled and yelled for help. Rika just hummed some tune from a TV show I binge watched while I was staying at her apartment. She raised a syringe filled with a clear liquid. “Stop! STOP!” I struggled harder. 

“It’s time you saw the beauty of my dream.” 

**S+U+C+C+E+S+S+O+R**

I can hear it, the sound of a woman signing so beautifully. Her voice is so clear and she sounds so… at ease. Why is it so dark? Why can’t I see her face? I can feel grass under my arms and my legs. The small blades tickle my skin and I can smell the calming scent of lavender. Suddenly the singing was quiet, almost like it was never there to begin with. I felt like I was falling and then… floating. It all felt so peaceful. I still couldn’t see anything but the weightlessness of my body and the euphoric feeling that washed over me made it all okay. 

Slowly I opened my mouth to speak but my voice did not come out but instead a choir of voices. It was like angels were using my voice to sing and it felt so… so special. I could tell someone with gentle, warm, hands was guiding my through the sky and leading me to somewhere spectacular. Somewhere that was _*#)@%* 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101_

I felt my feet land on cold flooring. I shivered at the sensation and slowly closed my mouth. The choir stopped when I did which left me feeling so sad. But my spirits were lifted when I heard a soft voice calling out to me. I followed it blindly, I couldn’t wait to get to that voice. I stumbled a bit but managed to keep my balance no way was I going to get away from that awesome voice! No way! 

As I get closer to the voice my head starts hurting more and more. It feels like someone is playing with my brain and doing something weird to it but–AH! The voice it’s moving! I turn to follow it and stumble over. As I land on the ground I can suddenly see. It was like someone had just uncovered my eyes and suddenly a bright light was around me. Slowly the light faded and I could see I was siting on a marble floor. 

“W-w-w-” I looked up to see Rika sitting on a throne looking down at me. I am  at the far side of the room and just in front of me is a red carpet. “Where?” 

“Stand, my vision.” She commanded. “Stand and meet your paradise.” 

On shaking legs I stood. Paradise. Paradise. Paradise. It feels SO right! I gripped my white dress in my hands and knead the fabric in between my fingers. I took what felt like my first steps. I looked up to see Rika reaching out a hand to me. I had to grab it. Paradise, paradise, paradise. I could hear the choir signing and the smell of lavender returned. It felt like a warm glow was encasing my skin and I felt just so fluttery and happy and I never ever wanted to leave. 

Managing to make my way over to her I looked at her hand. I looked at the room I was in and smiled. “I wanna stay here forever!” I said happily and threw my arms in the air in joy. “I want everyone to feel this!” 

“Take my hand and you will become my vision.” 

“Me!? Really!?” 

“Yes.” 

I reached out and took Rika’s hand. 

**W_E_L_C_O_M_E_**

“GAH!” I jolted awake and hugged my body. I was in my room in… in the apartment. What the… what the hell? I looked down at my clothes to see I was wearing my favorite pajamas. What the hell!? Was it all a dream? What was… it couldn’t have been. 

I slowly got out of the bed and saw my phone blinking. I reached towards it and noticed Yoosung was in the chatroom. I hurriedly unlocked my phone. 

 

>      <: Yoosung!? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Hey! How was your nap? 
> 
>      <: My… my nap? 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Yeah. remember you wanted to take a nap because you had a massive headache. 
> 
>      <: No… no… No Yoosung I!… I still have the headache. And I had a horrible dream.       
>      <: Wait no! It wasn’t a dream!      
>       <: I was with Rika Yoosung! She’s alive. 
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** …. Don’t joke like that. 
> 
>      <: No seriously! I was with her! She’s alive! She’s alive and she’s been tricking you all! And she tortures people!
> 
> **Yoosung★ >:** Rika would never do that!! 
> 
> **707 >:** 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110000 01110011 

##             **BAD END**

“You can’t just hurt them. If we want to bring them to Paradise you have to try harder than that.” I heard Saeran’s voice. “Let’s run the simulation again, and you know the drill.” It sounded like he had pulled a lever and suddenly I heard a loud whirring like electric currents starting up. I clutched my arms and felt my feet feel like they were catching on fire. 

“W-w-why’s it so hot?” 

“Sorry doll. I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice. You know you won’t feel pain but…” 

A spark of electricity burst out of the floor and attached itself to the phone I was holding. Though I didn’t feel any pain I could control the muscle spasms and the yellow foam that bubbled out of my mouth. 

**T+O**

“AH!” I jolted awake and looked down to see I was in my parents house. “Wh… what…?!” 

“Hey sport! It’s time for breakfast! Come on get up!” 

I looked around and saw my old stuffed animals and pictures of my friends. “What the…” Slowly I got out of bed and looked down at my phone. I checked for the RFA app but it was gone. I looked into the mirror and saw I had my normal eye color. “W-was it all…”I glanced over at my favorite poster and felt a nostalgic sense, it said: 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100001 00100000 01000110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100001

 I opened my door to my room and walked out into the hallway. I could smell waffles and syrup and ran down the stairs. 

“W-what’s going on?” I hugged my arms tightly. My head really hurt right now. 

“You know how it is. Waffles on Sunday!” 

“What… year is it?” 

My parents looked at each other. My mother leaned forward from the table. “Are you… okay?” 

“She’s been acting weird for some time now.” 

My mother looked at me and shook her head. “You need to stop that right now young lady! You know the Priests don’t like it when you Think Openly.” 

“W-what?” 

“Shush! Just enjoy your meal.” Mom looked at the corner of the ceiling worriedly. 

“Just eat okay sport?” 

“Come on hurry up. We have to go to Church soon and I don’t want the Arc Members breaking down our door again for being late.” 

I looked at the two of them in annoyance. “What? What the hell are you talking about!?” 

My father stood up. “You watch your mouth. There’s no aggression to be shown ever!” 

“What!? What the fuck are you talking about!? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!?!” 

Mom gasped and covered her mouth. “W-we need to get her to Church. She needs to hear High Priestesses word.” 

“She needs to go to Baptism. She’s been corrupted-

**H_E_L_L**

“by the outside world.” Rika whispered into my ear. 

I opened my eyes and gasped for air. 

“Welcome back.” She smiled. “You were out for quite some time.” 

I looked around wildly trying to figure out where or when I was. “W-wh-what happened?” I gasped. I was strapped to the chair from whence I first came into this god awful room. I could see the jars of body parts and sighed in relief. It was sickening to think this but I was happy to be back here because here was reality. 

I hope. 

“You took a trip to paradise. You saw my vision for you.” She smiled. “Hee hee, you **are** my vision. My took for paradise. My successor.”

“M-my head hurts…” 

“Just a little tweaking.” She giggled and raised a jar with bits of brain in it. “You won’t be needing this, not in paradise at least.” 

 

 


End file.
